Spirit
by Krazydbzfan
Summary: Bulma is a saiyan her hair is blue, her eyes are blue and her tail is blue but she's not like other saiyans for reasons other than her coloring she has a unique gift that can put her in the mind of someone else at an event in there future. Vegeta was just a normal saiyan prince, that is until he was sent to Frieza, where he and some other saiyans learned that life's not predictable
1. First Meeting

On the night of a full moon two saiyans were born, one is Vegeta, he will soon be the crown prince of the saiyans. The other is Bulma,she was taken not long after her birth to be raised on the ship of the icejin Frieza, the saiyans that come and go, try to teach the blue haired, blue eyed, blue tailed saiyan their ways; she was remarkably smart so she tended to catch on quick, but they all pittied the girl. Now is the day these saiyans turn five, and they meet for the first time.

Bulma

"But Frieza I don't want to go on a business trip; please let me stay here." I say in a whine, the few saiyans I've met always told me not to whine or cry it's unsaiyan like and disgraceful, but I'm only five I can't help it.

"Did I tell you we're going to your home planet Vegetasei to meet with your royals."

"Really, I get to see my own planet?"

"Yes call it your birthday presant if you will."

"Thanks Frieza you're the best!" I become very excited by his words, and I can't help grin the whole way there finally at ten in the morning we land on planet Vegetasei, seven year old Zarbon, nine year old Jeice, eleven year old Dadoria, and Cui who's fifteen are also waiting to exit with Frieza, he smirks, and takes my small hand into his much larger hand, and we exit the ship once the doors open. There bowing slightly are three saiyans a man with flame like hair and a beard, a beautiful woman next to him who seems to be with cub, and a little boy about my age who looked just like his father except without facial hair, they all looked a little startled to see me; I wrap my tail around my waist.

"Lord Frieza welcome to Vegetasei," the man states politely, I study him more, and notice he's wearing saiyan armor with a slightly different design; this must be the saiyan king, the queen and the prince, i give them a slight bow, but more so than they gave Frieza.

"Yes of course Vegeta, Bulma dear, who told you these were the royals of Vegetasei, or better yet; that you...should bow... to them?"

"I am not stupid Frieza, even if this is the first time I've been on my home planent since I left, I am smart enough to know who my royals are, and to know to bow to them."

"Oh Bulma, you are bright in many ways, but bowing to a saiyan, royal or not is not smart," Cui states with a frown.

"Excuse me Cui, but did you just dare to insult my intellagence?"

"I did what are you going to do about it runt?"

"Leave her alone Cui she's ten years younger than you or did you forget?" Zarbon tells him angrily.

"And I'm eight years older than you so shut it."

"Boys, manners."

"Lord Frieza what can we help you with," the queen politely asks.

"Oh don't think for a minute I want something immediately, that'd be rude; tell me Bulma what's my rule on rudeness?"

"Being rude is not tolerated, it is better to spit out false kind statements than rude ones that could... in the end be used against you." I obediantly state, but not hiding my displeasure. We begin walking inside the palace to the throne room, the king doesn't hesitate to surrender his throne to Frieza; and stands with the rest of the royal family.

"Now don't leave two thrones empty." Frieza states with a frown.

"By all means sir, allow your boys to sit." I could tell how much the king hated saying those words, and how much the entire royal family hates Frieza's presance, but I also notice the prince is watching me suspiciously.

"Bulma dear, take a seat." Frieza tells me, I look at the remaining thrones, then I look Frieza in the eye.

"No thank you sir, I'm perfectally comfortable standing," is my simple reply he looks at the royal family, thrones, then me and nods his head, as if understanding my choice. Zarbon and Jeice take the two remaining thrones, my stomach growls reminding me I missed breakfast, Frieza hears this and turns towards me.

"Bulma dear would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you sir; I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Very well then; why don't you children go play, while we adults talk business."

"But Frieza!"

"Come now Bulma surely you're not worried." Zarbon states with a smirk, I edmit a low growl, as does the prince next to me and soon we both find ourselves outside of the throne room, with no way of listening in.

Frieza

"Now let's begin with our business."

"Where did you find that blue haired saiyan."

"Bulma? Why she's my most prized pocession, I was absolutely thrilled when i got her, you see it was two weeks exactly after prince Vegeta was born. I came on business you remember anyways, I went for a short walk before leaving, and in one of your low class homes, I saw a couple of saiyans; they looked like any other to me, but what caught my attention was the infant they were looking at. I approached them and saw a little saiyan girl, with a blue tail, blue hair and blue eyes, it was the oddest thing I ever saw, sure I've seen the occasional saiyan with really dark navy blue hair, but such a light blue color never, and I knew I just had to have her. I tried convincing the couple to give their daughter up in several ways, I offered them money, a better life for her, but absolutely nothing would work, until finally I grew tired of it, and threatened to kill them and anyone who associated with them, if they did not give their daughter up, and they still said no. What finally did the trick was telling them, I could make her a great warrior, and that she would not live without saiyan influence."

"Interesting; now what do you want; we've got Vegeta's birthday party to finish preparing for you know?!"

"Actually he's the reason I'm here, I want to take him on my ship, for one year in which time he may train and work for me; and don't worry your tiny brains I'll give you a week to think it over, we've got to get to planet Ice before noon if I'm going to make Bulma's birthday party, Cooler and my father absolutely love having such a unique saiyan in the PTO and both want her in their army division, every year it turns into a contest to see who gets the best gift."

"And not a one of you three has won yet, Flakey wins every year, and she's not that interested in the contest part." Zarbon states with a laugh.

"I will win this year, I will not lose my saiyan."

"How old is the brat anyways," Cui asks with a frown.

"I ought to beat you for that, and she's five; now if you'll excuse me; we best get going to find Bulma, don't forget to think on my offer."


	2. Blue Saiyan

Vegeta *Two days after Frieza's visit*

I sit on my bed frowning, surely father should have come gotten me by now, right? Just as the thought left my mind the door opened, and father walked in, he is not happy nor is he angry, he's upset, though to most they won't be able to see the difference, father just seems to hold his head slightly different for each of his emotions, he comes up to me, crouches to my level, looks me in the eye and pulls me into a hug.

"Your mother did not survive giving birth, your little brother is very weak, as well, the doctors aren't sure he'll make it." I try to hold back the tears but I can't help but let a few slip, my mother is dead, and my brother may not live, father releases, me looks me in the eyes with his calm cold look.

"It was Frieza's fault, his ugly face, scared her so much that she died." I state with a somewhat determined look.

"Stay strong my son, you're a saiyan prince, try not to cry, I know it's hard, especially when you're so young but we'll be fine I promise."

"I will father, I'll always stay strong, and I'll protect my little brother, you, my race, and my planet from Frieza, when I'm older he will die by my hand, the hand of a saiyan."

"Vegeta, that's another thing, Frieza wishes you to join him on his ship for one year, after that you may return to Vegetasei, but for the safety of the planet and others do not piss him off, please go I'll send Raditz, Kakarot, Turles and Nappa with you to keep you company."

"I'll go father, and when I come back I'll be stronger than you could ever imagine."

"That's my boy, now why don't we go see prince Tarble." Together we walk out of my room down, the halls and into a hospital wing, they got Tarble, in an incubator, he looks so small, and weak, fragile. This is my little brother, the younger prince of the saiyan race, and because of Frieza he won't meet the potential he should have had; after I get back I'll protect him from harm.

"When do I leave to Frieza?"

"The others arrive back in four more days, Frieza gave us a week, to give him our decision, so the day after they return."

"I'll be ready."

"By the way, what do you know of that female Frieza has under lock and key?"

"She's almost as smart as me we were both born the same exact day year and all, Frieza refuses to let her fight for fear of her getting injured, she knows little of the ways of the saiyans, but she does despise Frieza, and on the tip of some saiyans that have come and gone over she was taught never to show weakness to him, and play any mind game she can. She also has a unique gift, she can sort of faze into the body of another and see things from their point of view, but when she does it, it brings her to the mind set of the person in the future at some significant event."

"Interesting, very interesting; while you're on his ship, find out if Frieza is aware of her ability, he may have no idea what's in his pocession."

"Of course father."

The next four days went by rather fast and Vegeta soon found himself standing for a family portrait, of him his father, and his brother who was recently released by the doctors, they say he may never be much of a fighter, but with me being prophecised to free us all it shouldn't matter too much. As soon as the portrait was done, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot arrived at the palace. The rest of the day was spent making final preperations for their departure. Soon the four young saiyans were fast asleep, while the older ones talked, not long after Nappa headed for bed as well. Vegeta woke early the next morning, he dressed in his royal armor, put on his red cape, and walked to the dinning hall, and found his companions, already eating, as well as Tarble, and his father.

"Morning, father." The doors open, Frieza and his croanies walk in, I frown soon the female walks in she seems curious about something.

"So have you made your decision?" Frieza asks smugly.

"Yes prince Vegeta will join your ship along with Kakarot, Raditz, Turles, Nappa and Chi-Chi." My father replise Chi-Chi must have been a last minute decision, she's not really special, so why her? Perhaps he wanted the female to have a saiyan female friend close to her age on the ship.

"Five extras Vegeta, I'm not sure I want that."

"Please Frieza, what could it hurt?" Bulma asks him with wide eyes

"I don't know."

"Alright, I'll just go live with Cooler, he'd love having me on his ship, and would allow extra saiyans to come."

"Fine; let's go." Frieza turns around and leaves followed by the others, Kakarot wasn't happy to leave breakfast early, not that any of us were, but still we did, fifteen minutes later we find ourselves, on Frieza's ship being briefed on the rules.

Bulma

Frieza doesn't look happy that the others don't seem to be paying him much attention, or they are and are really good actors, Frieza begins clicking his tongue on his teeth, which he only does when he's thinking. I look at everyone here, seven saiyans, five others. Frieza smirks as if he came to his decision.

"Well why don't we divide up our tour group, there are six members of the ship, and six needing to learn the ship. Cui, show around Nappa, Zarbon you can show around Turles, Jeice Kakarot, Dadoria, Chi-Chi. I'll show around Raditz and Bulma dear would you show around young Vegeta."

"Of course Frieza, I'd be glad to." I state grinning, as soon as they've all walked off on their tours, I look towards Vegeta.

"I don't need a tour I'll find my own way around."

"I figured you wouldn't want one, which is why I agreed to be your tour guide, you seem clever and sneaking enough to help me out with an elaborate prank on Frieza."

"So your not just another of his lap dogs, I was beginning to think you were." I was about to retort, when Cooler appeared from nowhere, seems his new transportation device is working well.

"Shhh... I thought up of something that would put Frieza in a panic, come on you two, we're going back to my ship, Frieza will freak when his two saiyans he so loves bragging about are both gone."

"Or that could work." I grab Cooler's hand; Prince Vegeta looks very untrusting, I offer him my hand, he slaps it away, and places his hand onto my arm instead, I shrug my shoulders, and soon we're zooming to Cooler's ship. His ship is so much better, it's bigger, and has a friendlier atmosphere, during the day at least at night, not so much. He brings us to his private training room, we walk in, he shuts the door, leaving to await Frieza's frantic call. As the door shuts, I hear a slight click.

"Great he's locked us in."

"That won't do, I don't spend much time training." Vegeta looks at me as if I'm crazy, I shrug my shoulders, and pull a capsule an invention of my own out of my pocket,I open it and out pops, my newest invention designs, there are really only two new ones, the others are upgrades for current technology. I look at my two blue prints, the Gravitational simulator, it'll be able to manipulate gravity, surrounding a person, but I'm still working on the amount. The other well I haven't named it yet, but it's supposed to be able to help you locate, what your heart most wants, it's designed to look like a regular necklace.

"A fashionista, not exactly a saiyan occupation," Vegeta states looking at my two blue print covers.

"No silly, they're only designed to look like jewlery, the bracelets, are actually a gravity simulator, the necklace finds what your heart wants most."

"That's stupid what use would that necklace be." I ignore him and open up my portable lab, and immediately set work onto the bracelets, after nine hours of endless work they're done and need tested, I put the pink one on and set the gravity to that of Vegetasei, I feel a slight change in pressure, excellent they work, I look at the highest setting and frown, 100 times vegetasei gravity I'm not to sure it'll be high enough. The door unlocks and Cooler walks in, I put away my lab, the blue prints and the bracelets.

"Well we've been caught they know I've got you two and demand that I send you back."

"Bye Cooler, see you next time." I state with a frown, Vegeta frowns, and soon we find ourselves in Frieza's throne room, he immediately grabs us both and inspects us for injuries, or well I'm not sure what else. I was about to excuse myself, when I found myself in Frieza's mind.

'I've waited too long haven't I, to blow up Vegetasei, to destroy the unruly monkeys.'

'Yes sir but Bulma, she would never allow it nor would the others.'

'I've the soulution to that don't worry, two more hours and the only saiyans left will be the ones on my ship.' I come back inside my own mind and to the presant, the two of them stare at me suspiciously.

"Excuse me but; I'll be off to bed now."

* * *

Me:So what do you think

Turles:I vote it's too short compared to your other stories

Vegeta:I think it's terrible

Me:okay ignoring them, I don't know about you but I believe it's good.

Turles:don't believe her she thinks everything she writes is terrible.

Vegeta:No she likes the book she wrote, now if only she'd get of her but and get it published

Me:you try publishing a book when you're fifteen, and constantly get overshadowed by your seventeen year old brother and his base ball career!

Turles:Do you have attention issues?

Vegeta:of course she does she list out 85% of her problems on these end conversations for attention

Me:no it's because I need to get the stress out somehow

Turles:maybe the problem isn't your older brother but the fact you have five brothers and four sisters.

Vegeta:whom all she dislikes

Me:not all of them, mostly when they frustrate me, but that's what siblings do or at least mine

Turles:maybe a reason you won't try to publish your book is but cause you're lazy

Vegeta:no it's her brother, not to mention the attention towards her other brothers when they had their medical issues which are completely gone by now.

Me:I hate you guys

Turles:coming from the person with no social life

Vegeta:here's a thought go hang out with your friends when basketball season is over, then finally you could get away

Me:that's what my room is for, and basketball is long from over and stop talking about my personal life

Turles:or what

Vegeta:you're one human and we're two saiyans

Me:I swear if you two don't shut up i will find away to make you real, then i will make one of my book characters real, and i will have him beat you up!

Turles:Krazy really is Crazy besides we all know you'd freak out if anything harmed Vegeta, especially if he were in the real world

Vegeta:he's right, you freak out when i get hurt on the show, how could you possibly handle it if i were real

Me:Well news flash for you...the parts of Vegeta and Turles are written by two of my friends, for these end conversations so what do you say to that

Turles:What you have someone writing for me

Vegeta:him I understand but me!

Me:technically this is all done through text but yes even you vegeta

Turles:g2g I owe Kakarot a beating

Vegeta:Hey I owe him the beeting as for the rest of you REVIEW IF YOU WANT UPDATES THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE UPDATES! THE LONGER THE STORY AND THE SHORTER THESE STUPID CONVERSATIONS


	3. A Twist

_**Twist**_

Frieza

"Why wait lord Frieza, we have Bulma, and their prince you should just do it now."

"Patience Dadoria, we must bide our time, and wait for the best moment to attack, if we plan, and plan for years right underneath their little noses they'll never see it coming."

"Master you know that Zarbon and Jeice have taken a liking to some of those saiyans particularly Bulma do you think they'll just sit by and watch."

"Oh Cui, naive young Cui; Zarbon and Jeice are young children, they're still earning some of the final spots in the rankings, they'll do as told, after all they are only ignorrant children." My throne room door burst open and storming through it is Bulma, she's one of my absolute favorites, after all, i raised her as if she were my own.

"Bulma dear, this is a surprise I wasn't expecting you to visit!" I watch her carefuly her tail is tight around her waist, her eyes have a fire to them, and her face seems determined. She is pissed and this will not end well for the one who caused her anger, if i don't take care of it then she will and it'd be a whole lot less painful if I were the one to take care of it, because between those saiyan instincts and the scientific genius brain, and her sweet innocent adorable look, well she can get rather creative.

"Don't you dare Bulma dear me mister! I know what you're planning and if you think for one damn fucking minute I am just going to sit around doing nothing while you plan to destroy Planet Vegeta you've got another thing coming!" Well that's a change, normally I'm not the source of her anger, at least not this level of anger.

"Bulma what in the world would give you the notion that I plan to destroy your home planet?" Bulma storms right up to me, and levitates herself to my eye level.

"Cut the shit act Frieza, you and I both know what you're planning so don't try to act like I've lost it and that you've no idea what I'm talking about." She's no longer yelling or screaming, her tone has no anger to it, it was calm, dark and menacing very menacing.

"I assure I've no idea what you mean."

"You so much as make one move towards harming my planet or any of the saiyans on it Frieza you will regret it."

"Is that a threat Bulma?"

"It's not a threat Frieza it's a promise."

"Remember who's in charge here girl." Bulma looks at me and smirks.

"Frieza, you may think you run this ship, and this division of the PTO but I assure you it's all just an illusion."

"Bulma I swear I have no plans against the saiyans or Vegetasei." Bulma hovers back down to the ground, she sends me another glare, then storms her way out of the room. I'll never admit it aloud but she scares me sometimes, perhaps I did too good of a job raising her and training her.

"Sir what should we do?" I look at Cui what should we do; what should we do?

"Leave me at once." They don't question me, they just leave along with all others in the room, what should I do about Bulma and her recent behavior?

Vegeta

"That female is acting suspicious, she saw something when she went into Frieza's future mind, and it couldn't have been good."

"Relax Vegeta it couldn't have been that bad." Kakarot calmly says, Zarbon walks into the room, with a frown.

"Congratulations, you boys Chi-Chi, and Bulma have been assigned the task of purging planet Waltzeen." Zarbon tells us, handing us the mission info, I let out a growl.

"But I don't like dancing, and everyone knows if you step foot on that planet, you dance until you get off the planet." Raditz says with a frown.

"We'll have to deal, now let's go." They follow me to the landing dock, where we find our pods, and begin waiting for the girl, she just skips in and stops at us, she frowns seeing our assigned pods.

"He doesn't expect us to use those does he? That's ridculous, we'll take mine." She pulls out one of her capsules, and out pops a pod, big enough for thirty people, it's no pod it's a ship. She opens the ship with a grin, and waves us in, we walk in and I can't help but be surprised by the inside.

"Where'd you get this," Turles asks curiously.

"I built it duh, let me just go set the coordinates and we'll be off." She replise with a grin.

"I like her." Kakarot says grinning.

"Runt you like everyone." Nappa points out with a laugh.

"That's not such a bad thing." Chi-Chi replies as the ship takes off, I frown I get the feeling something bad is going to happen. The girl walks back into the room a wide grin on her face, this is great, three Kakarot's on one ship. The girl opens the capsule containing her bracelets, and her portable lab and sets to work, making modifications, Raditz, Kakarot, and Turles begin a contest to see which of them is best at hand stands, while Nappa and Chi-Chi referee, I sit on the floor, and begin to meditate, with my tail wrapped tightly around my waist. After ten hours, the ship announces we'll land in ten minutes, I get up and walk around, Kakarot falls onto his back, Chi-Chi rushes to check he's okay, next Raditz falls, and Turles simply flips rightside up again. Nappa offers a hand to Raditz, and as soon as we're all on our feet, Bulma gives a shout of joy.

"Finished."

"With what?" Chi-Chi curiously asks, the ship lands, the girl replaces the bracelets, which have increased in number into a capsule and exits the ship saying she'll tell her later, we exit as well, and soon, the dreaded music of the planet begins. We're swarmed by what my scouter indicates is the entire planet's population all waltzing but they are used to it. Chi-Chi grabs onto Kakarot making him waltz with her, I use all my strength and energy to keep my feet still, I won't be able to complete the mission, but I refuse to dance.

"Lighten up guys, it's easy really, watch." the girl states and she starts shooting mediocor ki blasts at the inhabitants, she hits dead on and kills them, but she'll run out of energy fast shooting like that, the others begin doing the same, and soon they're over powered, I let out a growl and take to the sky like we should have done to start with, I blast ki blast after ki blast until the population is gone, and the scouter reads that there in no more life. A transmission comes through my scouter, from some foot soldier of Frieza's, I click accept.

"Prince Vegeta, I'm afraid I've bad new, it's planet Vegeta sir, it's colided with an astroid, so far you and your team are the only survivors, sorry sir."

"I see, tell Frieza,the mission is complete, and to expect us back in a little over ten hours." I fly down to the ground and into the ship, the others waltz their way in and stop once they are, the girl goes to return the ship to Frieza's base ship, once she returns, she speaks up.

"Sir, what's wrong if you don't mind my asking?" One thing is for she can respect her saiyan royals and at the right time.

"We got a call from the flag ship, while we were on mission, there's been an astroid colision, Vegetasei was destroyed, we're the only known saiyans left."

"No it can't be, that's not possible, we should have at least ten more years, Zarbon was seventeen in the transfer, it can't be gone!" the girl shouts with anger and fear, that's what she was seeing the death of our planet. The others walk out of the room, depressed like, I look her in the eyes.

"If my planet is gone it is because you failed to speak up, when you knew Frieza planned to destroy it, you're no saiyan, you're a traitor, one of Frieza's stupid lap dogs, and that's all you'll ever be." I walk off to the lounge with the others, but not before hearing her burst into tears. I sigh, I hate when females cry, I just can't handle that type of emotion. I turn back around, and see her on her knees on the floor head bent as she cries. I look around carefully to make sure it's safe, once I'm sure it is, I help her up, and look her in the eyes, say nothing and walk away.

*time skip 1 year*

Bulma

After the report on Vegetasei, Vegeta kind of turned colder than normal, he almost seems well depressed. He refuses to listen to me when I tell him that the transfer said we got at least another ten years. He won't talk to me or anything and he even has the others giving me the cold shoulder.

"Bulma I'm sure they'll talk to you again, soon after all you're all on the same crew."

"Jeice if they befriend me he can just put in a request that they be put on their own crew there are seven of us total, Frieza wouldn't have a lot of trouble finding three crew members."

"Truthfully Frieza thinks a group of seven is a lot, but he's making the exception for you saiyans."

"Zarbon, that's not doing much to help."

"Bulma they can't stay mad at you forever."

"Saiyans are the best in the universe at holding a grudge, Jeice."

"But who could stay mad at you?" Well Zarbon's trying to help.

"Vegeta and the rest of his crew, he's persuasive I'm almost mad at myself."

"Well you shouldn't be you've done nothing wrong." Jeice's words cause me to tear up.

"But it is my fault, I went in and told Frieza I knew what he was up to, and I pissed him off, he's punishing me by blowing up my home planet and making me be shunned my the last members of the saiyan race."

"It'll be alright we can always take care of them for you."

"Zarbon's right nobody upsets our baby sister and get's away with it." I look at Jeice and Zarbon and wonder when it was these two became my best friends, and then became like my older brothers my relationship with them is better than the one with my own people.

"Thanks guys but I don't think you beating anyone up is going to make them like me any more, it'll give them all the more reason to be mad at me."

"That's true."

"Why not try to confront him again, if you can stand up against Frieza you can do so against Vegeta."

"That's what got us into this mess!"

"Bulma you can never know unless you are willing to try."

"Come on where is that adorable, stubborn blue coloring saiyan known as Bulma that we know and love?"

"You're right guys, I shouldn't be just sitting around doing nothing. I am going to go talk to prince Vegeta right now, and demand that he listen to me like a civilized person.

Vegeta

After I got word on Vegetasei it didn't take long to convince the rest of my crew that they're not to assosiate with her at all. But of course by the time a month passed Chi-Chi couldn't stay mad at the girl any longer, I constatly warned her not to associate but it was no use. After two months Kakarot joined Chi-Chi by four months Turles, six months Raditz, and eight months Nappa, everyone on my crew, was getting along just fine except me and the girl I saw the girl I insulted her, and she insulted me right back or just took it.

"Vegeta I'm calling it a night." I sigh and nod my head at the beaten and bruised saiyan Kakarot was the only one left, the others all called it a night hours ago. I probaably should to, but i think i'll train at least another hour. The door opens again and the girl walks in, I float down to the ground landing right in front of her.

"Vegeta I need to talk to you."

"If you're here to say it wasn't your fault then you're wasting your time."

"No you're right, even if the transfer had showed we had until nine years from now, I should have told you and the others, because as a saiyan it is my job to help protect my people and report to my royalty but I didn't."

"If this is an attempt to get me to forgive you it won't work."

"No Vegeta it's not and I'm not done, though I had said I was going to bed I really marched into Frieza's throne room and consulted him about it alone, I thought he understood my threat, and that if he harmed our planet or race in anyway he'd regret it, I pissed him off, so this is his way of getting revenge." She defied Frieza, and he punished us all for it, I should be mad, but honestly I forgave her a year ago when she had broke down crying on the ship. Here she has given me real reasons to hate her, in compete confession that she won't deny but I can't be mad at her.

"You defied Frieza?"

"I did and you have every right to be mad at me, I wouldn't blame you if you never were to forgive me." I look at her sad eyes, Bulma is not an average saiyan female, not because of her aqua blue hair/tail color, her blue eyes, her pale skin or even her intellagence, she's different because she is strong, tactical when she wants to be, and brave, brave enough to defy Frieza, and brave enough to consult me. But the thing that makes her the most different is because of all the females I had ever seen, she's the only one to ever have caught my attention.

When we first met a little over a year ago, Frieza had landed and I saw with him a saiyan female with unique coloring, that's not when she had caught my attention though, I thought that she was abnormal, when I realized she could transfer into other's minds and see what they will do in the future, she still hadn't caught my attention, nor was it her display of intellagence, what caught my attention about her was that, even at five she was stubborn. A stubborn saiyan female that liked to fight, okay so that's not what had caught my attention, that's typical of many saiyans male and female, she did what no saiyan would have done though, she showed her emotion even the weaker ones. She dared to insult me, when I insulted her and that's what really caught my attention.

"I'm not mad, I never was mad I'm disappointed in you but I am not mad." She grins at me suddenly happy she grabs me and hugs me, I shove her off of me roughly and glare at her, but she doesn't seem to care.

"Really Vegeta thanks, I've never been so happy, well goodnight." I look at her, as she's walking out of the training room, and right as she's headed through the door I say something that I hadn't expected to say.

"Wait." Bulma waited at my request, I walked over to her to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnigt." With that she skipped out of the room happily humming. I go back to my training but can't seem to get the girl out of my head, finally after an hour, I give up in frustration and head to bed. I am only six years old, even for a saiyan that is too early for a female to be having this kind of affect on me. I reach my room, open the door and lie down on the bed, and quickly fall fast asleep.

* * *

Me:How's that

Turles:Longer than last time

Vegeta:when it should have been shorter, there weren't more reviews

Me:don't be such a grump, the more the story develops the more reviews i'll recieve i hope at least

Turles:didn't one of your other stories not get even one review for the last three chapters?

Vegeta:he's got a point

Me:so it's also the one with the most favs, reviews, follows, alerts and views, so it sucks they're not reviewing i'll live

Turles:isn't the point to demand reviews

Vegeta:here's an idea, update your stories based on reviews

Me:well then only one would get updated, unless this story suddenly reaches 37 reviews before the next update on my other story

Turles:it'd be possible if you could write well

Vegeta:i still think you should see what happens

Me:actually i plan to put all stories on hold when they reach twenty chapters which ever has the most reviews by the end of one week will be updated until it's completed, or is surpassed in reviews, follows and favs

Turles:some stories you haven't updated in almost a year

Vegeta:So that idea will never work

Me:want to bet, march 31st if i don't have at least five stories at chapter 20 we'll forget the whole idea

Turles:deal

Vegeta:why march 31st

Me:because march 31st sounds as good as anyother time of year

Turles:I gurantee you that you won't make 20 chapters on all your stories if you demand reviews for updates

Vegeta:and your issue with writers block on some

Me:you know what who needs you two

Turles:you do

Vegeta:you're nothing without us, you couldn't even get reviews if I didn't tell them to REVIEW


	4. Tricks

**A.N. Due to the fight during the last end conversation on this story Vegeta, Turles and I had there will be two seperate end conversations, mine will be with 17 and Tarble, while the other two shall be flying solo after my conversation with Tarble and 17 and until Vegeta and Turles appologize things will continue like this.**

**V.N.(Vegeta's Note) Well we're not appologizing we'll wait for her to come crawling on her knees and begging us to come back before even reconsidering our decision to split the conversations**

**T.N.(Turle's Not) This being said on with the story and let me know who's side you're on.**

Frieza

"Would you look at that, my new monkey prince has feelings, my beloved blue saiyan."

"I seed Lord Frieza, what shall you do about it?"

"What ever do you mean Dadoria?"

"Well sir, they're six now what will you do should they get into a relationship, become close then break up?"

"You're right something needs to be done about this, but what?"

"Might I suggest using Burter's memory wipe to erase the memory of them becoming friends again, Bulma's apology and Vegeta's exceptance of the apology and the kiss on the cheek the entire thing."

"Of course sir, shall I have Jeice tell him the mission."

"Of course not Dadoria, Jeice may be on the Ginyu Force, but the whelps have only been together one month, and Jeice and Bulma have been like brother and sister for years, both being on the ship since infantcy."

"So you think he'd throw a fit over you messing with her emotions."

"I'm afraid it's the only thing I can do."

"Of course lord Frieza." I watch him leave the room a smirk on his face.

Vegeta

I growl in annoyance as the girl walks into the room, I don't know why but this morning when i woke up i felt a more powerful deeper hatred for her, which is weird considering i don't even remember having hated for her even a fraction this bad for the last several months. But today the hatred was back and worse than it ever had been even more than it had been the day the planet blew up.

"May I train with you guys?"

"Well considering you're part of my crew I suppose I don't have much of a choice but let you participate, but don't get in my way." She sends me a death glare and steps up to Chi-Chi, the weakest on the crew other than her.

"You know Vegeta, Frieza told me this morning that i am more than welcome to go power with everything from now on."

"Are you trying to claim that you've been holding back that's a laugh." She smirks and begins her spar against Chi-Chi and before I know it, Chi-Chi is on the ground beaten, bloodied and gasping for breath. Instead of looking at me smugly like I'd expect she turns towards Kakarot, and with a little more time than her last spart took she's got Kakarot in the same shape. Her ki level isn't dropping so obviously she's got more up her sleeve, damn scouter needs to figure it out.

"Ready to go down?!" I smirk Raditz surely can take her down a notch.

"She's a lot better than I thought." I send a glare at Nappa a edmit a growl as the girl wipes the floor with Raditz as well, all that's left are Turles, and Nappa and of course me but she can't hold anything to my strength. I watch with intrest as the girl throws one last punch to knock out Turles. Nappa steps up to the plate they both get into a stance and begin to circle eachother.

"Stop." They all turn towards me when I say this, I scowl before I reply.

"Ready to admit you're wrong?!"

"But I'm not, I said to stay out of my way, I said that it's a laugh that you're trying to claim you've been holding back when clearly you haven't even been trying, never have I once said to prove wrong."

"Fine, but why can't i continue sparring?"

"Oh you may, but it's time for lunch." With that, the three Son saiyans run out the door for food, Bulma tailing them as well, Chi-Chi strolling out I roll my eyes.

"Vegeta, lunch isn't for another thirty minutes."

"I know that's thirty minutes for the Son saiyans to get healed and for the females to get showered, and for you and me to train some more."

"Prince Vegeta you know they're going to be pissed about your prank."

"Oh Nappa I'm well aware they'll get the hell over it."

Bulma

"I can't believe Vegeta, he knows that we Son saiyans love food."

"Yeah and he knew I wanted to spar against Nappa."

"Well I'm not mad, finally I had the opportunity to freshen up before lunch."

"Chi-Chi I understand that importance but I still could have managed to do both."

"Perhaps next time you Son saiyans will stay out of my wine, you females will also stay out of my wine." Each of us puts a stupid grin on our face and rubs the back of our head, except for Chi-Chi.

"Look on the bright side now it really is time to eat." At Nappa's words we all perk up and race into the mess hall. I don't wait in line but walk straight to the front to get my special meal Frieza has specially made for his little blue saiyan, I then take my usual seat next to Jeice and Zarbon.

"Did you have a lovely morning?"

"OF course I did Zarbon, I beat Chi-Chi and all three Son saiyans in a spar and after lunch I'm going against Nappa."

"Wow that's a busy schedule, well beat baldy into the ground for us."

"Jeice, I don't like name calling."

"Really you, miss call Vegeta every name you can think of don't like name calling?"

"Ha ha very funny Zarbon." He just smirks and I soon find myself being dragged into one of my rare transfers, I find myself in a cold mind literaly, not as freezing as Frieza's but chilly no doubt that it's that of Cooler. I look at those surrounding me, Flakey and Frieza both Cooler's younger siblings, and King Cold Cooler's father, the only one missing are some of his more sadistic relatives yeah i did say more. Queen Cold, her sister, and Cooler's sick twisted cousin are all that are missing.

"Frieza, Flakey is right, they're seventeen now if you continue to jack around with their emotions something is going to happen." The speaker is Cooler, meaning that my guess was right and I am indeed in the mind of Cold's eldest child.

"If you don't stop toying with their emotions and messing with their memories you will have no one to blame but yourself." Who the heck are they talking about.

"Oh fine I'll stop when they are both eighteen."

"If that's the best you can do then fine." Cold says this and Cooler me sighs in relief. With that I'm dragged back to lunch and see that Jeice and Zarbon seemed slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, just zoned out." They smile at the fact I already knew what they were going to ask.

"In that case." I look at them as they speak simutaneously and let out a small yelp as I find myself being tickled by the 'twin tickle monsters' as they decided to call themselves. I can't help but laugh and be defensless against the two, that is until the other members of the Ginyu Force snatch Jeice away from me, then Dadoria steals Zarbon, just leaving me on the floor looking like an idiot.

* * *

Me: A little short I know, and please nobody hate me for the short time it took to destroy the relationship between Bulma and Vegeta, it will play a big part in upcoming chapters and hopefully you'll forgive me

Tarble:well it is interesting, but i so think you could have made it longer.

17:he's right

Me:well in three-five chapters they won't be young children anymore, but young adults, and believe me nobody will see coming what i have got coming, i've got this all typed out for the next several chapters already, except i've been making changes adding in chapters here and there, always room for more

Tarble:There is no way that the readers are going to see some of this coming

17:I don't know, i honestly think that this could be predictable

Me:What no way need I remind you of the two chapters that even made me laugh, and I normally don't laugh at my own writing until maybe six months later

Tarble:which just shows why this isn't marked as comedy

17:I'm not even sure it should be marked as what it is

Me:well what would you put it as

Tarble:Adventure Drama

17 Tradegy sifi

Me:you don't even know the definitions of the genres do you?

Tarble:not really I fell asleep in English like a lot

17:it's not in my programming for it was seen as unnessary

Me:well I'll have a talk with Gero about that later

Tarble:*whispering to 17* how much longer do you think she'll last

17:*whispering his response* not long, but i hope she does

Tarble:so gero should be glad he's not in the story?

17:Very that being said REVIEW

* * *

Vegeta:Now that they're gone it's time for Turles and I to take over

Turles:story so far sucks

Vegeta:our replacements job of overviewing horrid, but 17 is doing not too horrid

Turles:Krazy is going to snap wihtout us sooner or later

Vegeta:that she will, and trust me what she's got in store for you will blow your mind

Turles:or it won't there's no gurantee which way it'll go

Vegeta:I guess you'll find out

Turles:Vegeta this just isn't the same

Vegeta:I know we need a replacement*leave room and comes back with(drum roll please) 18*

18:why are you getting me involved with this little feud between you guys

Turles:Because we need three to get this done correctly

Vegeta:and we need someone to pick on

18:you know I likely fight back a lot harder than Krazy

Turles:doubt it, she's obesssed with Vegeta and yet she still kicked him out of all conversations and the room during writing.

Vegeta:she'll snap soon so don't worry that being said RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW OR ELSE I'LL DO WHAT IT TAKES TO STOP UPDATES!


	5. 15th birthday surprises

**A.N. Alright i'm telling you now we'll be seeing a little of their little kid years in this chapter then there'll be a few time skips not all are labled but they're at new p.o.v. so hopefully it's not confusing.**

15th birthday surprises

Vegeta

I smirk as I watch the girl beat Nappa, so she's stronger than she let on by a lot, but she's still has a few bruises and cuts, but she's probably exhausted, one spar or not, Kakarot grabs her arm and leads her to get healed in a tank, normally those are reserved for more serious injuries, but Frieza would never allow them to keep Bulma out, shit he'd thow a whining fit just by her having a bruise. Nappa follows them in hopes of getting time in the tank as well, leavinng me, Turles, Raditz, and Chi-Chi not the best group of company Raditz and Turles are okay at times, just not Chi-Chi.

"It's odd isn't it Turles."

"What is prince Vegeta?"

"Burter, haven't you noticed, he's been hanging around a lot more lately, I do believe he's playing spy."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a mere twelve year old lap dog."

"I'm not, but I don't like it, he's likely spying for Frieza, meaning Frieza is up to no good, again it will involve the saiyans."

"Vegeta, today and yesterday aren't too much to worry over, if he sticks around longer then maybe we should be concerned."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Come on Vegeta, what could he possibly plan to take from us?" Raditz has a point, Frieza took our planet, and more thant 90% of our race, there isn't much left except our clothing, pods we use only for purging, our scouters which we need, food also needed, water needed, and the few remaining saiyans.

"It's more what he can take from me Raditz, and he can take the last of my race."

"Look on the bright side you'll still have Bulma."

"Raditz do you want me to kill you, if so just ask." He begins to stutter an appology when Bulma and Kakarot walk back in closely followed by Nappa.

"Ready to spar girl?"

"Is my tail blue." I smirk at this and she begins the spar trying to send a kick to my face, i dodge and punch her in the gut, she grunts then kicks me the same place, soon we take the spar to the sky well air, me kicking her, her kicking and punching me, while the others of the crew stare in awe, I have to admit she's pretty good, but still is nothing compared to me. It's right as this thought enters my mind that she falls to the ground out of energy and her forehead bleeding, even when i'm not paying attention i can knock out my oppenent now that's talent.

"Let's get her to the tanks before Frieza sees her." I nod my agreement to Kakarot and Raditz helps him carry the girl to a tank.

"She's good, perhaps we underestimated her by a lot more than we had thought." I roll my eyes at Nappa she lasted longer against me than he ever did of course we underestimated her way more than we should have, which is just pissing me off.

"She is an adequite fighter isn't she?" Nappa looks at me smirking and once i again i roll my eyes at the elder saiyan.

Bulma

I wake to find myself in the tank, again. Great just great, at this rate my life's going to waste away in here when i could be out there, training, fighting, building anything but this. Soon the machine beeps and I'm released I quickly redress and leave the room, i don't know how Vegeta did it, but he managed to knock me out when he wasn't even trying. Right as I reach the training room, I see Frieza and he grins at me as he sees me.

"Bulma just one of the two saiyans i wanted to see." Uh oh if he's calling us saiyans he wants something and i don't think it's something anyone is going to like. I follow him back inside the training room where all training ceases as they notice me looking warily at Frieza.

"What do you want Frieza?"

"Actually Vegeta, I came to retrieve you and Bulma we've got a business meeting to attend."

"Frieza, you know i hate your stupid meetings." I say this stomping my foot causing the others saiyans to look at me shocked, though Vegeta looks more well disgusted, disguted at the fact one of the last saiyans is acting like a human toddlar.

Needless to say my tantrum didn't even make a difference, and now I'm in a meeting listening to the tigernoid king talk about all his planet has to offer, Frieza's not paying attention none of the people with the PTO are except me and Vegeta, because for years he's been training me to spot every last flaw, lie anything that's incorrect, while Vegeta has been taught to find the threats and take care of the problem while also being threatening, when people hear PTO they get scared when they hear Frieza they freak out, when they hear the saiyan prince Vegeta they wet their pants, when i asked Frieza about it he said it all revolves around that legendary super saiyan how they think Vegeta is the next one.

"So Bulma dear what do you think."

"Honestly sir everything is precise, except the population count is off one."

"It couldn't be, we've got this monitor telling us the exact count."

"Someone gave me the stink eye." All attention turns towards Vegeta and he turns one of them into space dust; strongest six year old ever no doubt.

"See i told you it was one off."

"Well thank you for your time and we'll think about the offer, let's go my pets." I growl at his comment as does Vegeta but we still follow him back to the ship, when will be going back to base?! I listened to the speaker as it announced that we're returning to Planet Frieza 173 that's a two month trip.

Those entire two months were spent with me and Vegeta constantly fighting and argueing it was almost as if everyday we woke up hating the other more than the day before, we spar both mentally and physically and sad to say a few times I have been reduced to tears during the verbal spars, Vegeta knows how to hit all the right places and he can use them to bring some one up, or so far down, they jumped off mount everest and to the bottom of the ocean down.

*time skip about ten years after Vegetasei blew up*

But when we got to base it was a nice change there's a lot more room on base and more freedom, Vegeta and i are still not getting along, though I honestly stopped hating him three years ago, nearly seven years after the whole planet Vegeta incident with Frieza, though the others would never know that, because Vegeta still argue all the time, and spar a lot, we're still rather close in strength too, which only annoys the saiyan prince all the more.

"Bulma dear, time to bored the ship." I sigh at Frieza's words I hate this ship almost as much as i hate Frieza, because it reminds me how much i hate Frieza and why it is I hate Frieza. This is the ship i was on when he blew up Vegetasei, when i saw several horror stories through the use of my transfer, it's also the place i realized if i could use it better, i could use the transfer for more than helping myself perhaps one day I can use it to help others.

The first month on the ship seemed no different than any other day of the year, though Vegeta and i seemed to be angrier at each other than we had been on base, but perhaps it's because every time we come onto this ship, we're both reminded about Vegetasei and how i failed to tell him about Frieza's plan and honestly it does make me feel guilty, perhaps it's my fault he hates me, that and the fact we're both stubborn and in all these years neither of us had bothered to appologize, that and I think we all find it hilarious how Frieza reacts to our spars.

Then there's Cooler and Flakey, after realizing Vegeta and i weren't going to get along, he brought his sister Flakey in for his pranks on Frieza, and we've been taking turns between Cooler and Flakey and through it all well Frieza has put round the clock guards on me and Vegeta, while King Cold is hiring the guards on us to turn their heads the other way when Cooler and Flakey arrive to take Vegeta and I for various types of pranks on Frieza.

Vegeta

Over the years we both seemed to be content with sparing eachother verbally and physically and as time passed it seemed to be more of a contest than an actual dispute, my grudge had subsided by the time eight years passed since Vegetasei blew up, but i was having so much fun, that i didn't tell anyone about that. In my opinion everything was going great. That is until our fifteenth birthday that's when it all began to change, it started off okay like any other day.

I had woken up early and began training, my crew and i minus Bulma went to the bar and had some drinks until we all passed out drunk, well actually the funny thing is we did this at midnight the second the date changed, and of course we were all up by two in the morning and so i began to train with Nappa, since the others aren't capable of keeping up with me, and Bulma won't be up for several more hours.

"So Vegeta, what do you think your birthday will hold for you this year?"

"Well Nappa we've both learned over the years that what happens on my birthday is unpredictable like when i turned nine, and Cooler beat Frieza up for a presant for both me and the girl, though i have to admit, despite the fact it was for both of us, it was hilarious and my best birthday presant."

"First time that Flakey lost in the unofficial contest to see who gives the best gifts, so when are you actually going to talk to cold about getting us transferred to cooler?"

"I'm not nappa, Cooler is unpredictable, while Frieza well he's pretty predictable."

"That's true I guess."

"I know, later today Frieza is going to give me another of his stupid beatings when he gets drunk then he's going to appologize for the rest of the day once he sobers up it's the same every year."

"Can't argue with that one." I chuckle at his words as I throw a punch that knocks the wind out of him, the older saiyans floats to the ground and sits down.

"I think I'm going to take a break for awhile Vegeta."

"Wimp, the other's are probably going to be waking the girl by now, thinking i have no idea that they're all best friends, how stupid could they think i am?"

Bulma

"Bulma, come on it's your birthday, you can't sleep in."

"Chi-Chi you know Vegeta doesn't like you guys talking to me, I don't want you to get in trouble again."

"Bulma;you're being ridiculous, Vegeta doesn't really blame you, you're just the only one he's allowed to take his anger out on."

"Chi-Chi I just don't believe that, after ten years, if that were the case I'm sure he would have done more than insult me, if he didn't truely blame me."

"Listen to yourself that makes no sense." Frieza walks into the room, dragging Vegeta with him, he sets him down so we're both in front of him.

"Now I've had enough of this, I don't know what started your little feud, but insulting eachother and bickering is doing nothing but annoy me, so you two are to get each other a birthday presant and the other must love it, and you will get along from now on whether you like it or not, ten years, is ten years too long." Frieza tells us with a very stern look.

"But," I begin, but he shoots me a glare and I shut up.

"You two are fifteen now, this started when you were five, so it couldn't be anything significant you two may be the two most stubborn saiyans that ever existed, but you're going to forgive eachother, and get along, because neither of you would end this on your own." Frieza snaps, he slams the door as he walks out of the room. I walk over to the closet, and pull out a capsule, I hand it to Vegeta, he glares at me and opens it, the bracelts I had finished making ten years ago pop out.

"The gravity simulators, you waited until now to give them to me, you really are a traitor, you might have well have been the one to destroy the planet." I wasn't too surprised that he snapped, but I didn't cry like I had ten years ago, I just stood to take it, and my mind took me away, I found myself in Frieza's mind, he's with Zarbon and Dadoria. 'I should have done this years ago, now they're fifteen, i think it's time we blew their planet up for real.' A confrence call came up, Frieza accepted, and the saiyan king appeared on the screen.

'Frieza, I've grown tired of you keeping my son away from me, he was supposed to return nine years ago, now let me talk with him, and then you bring him home.'

'Sorry Vegeta, but your boy is currently celebrating his birthday with my father and brother and they're not leaving till tomorrow, I'll let you speak with him then, and then I'll bring him home.' Frieza ended the transmission, Dadoria chuckled, and Zarbon sighed.

'That's right, after he's dead, one more hour and the planet will be gone, for real this time.'

'It's eleven at night, the second their birthday is over their planet get's blown up.' Zarbon states, frowning he looks me directly in the eyes, as Dadoria and Frieza turn and look at the planet slowly aproaching into their view, he mouths one things towards me, good luck Bulma. I draw back into the present day, Chi-Chi looks slightly concernd, Vegeta looks angry.

"What did you learn this time, more information that could result in more death of saiyans, because you decide not to tell!"

"What time is it?" I ask Chi-Chi quickly.

"3:30 am why?"

"Chi-Chi I've never been so glad that you decided to wake me up at such an inhumane hour, Vegeta you want a different present then fine, keep your bracelet, give one to the rest of your team, and meet me in the landing dock, we're taking a trip."

"Frieza will notice if we leave you imbecile."

"Fine, we won't leave, but there's something I need to do, Vegeta may I borrow your scouter real quick?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to get anyones hopes up just yet, and I don't trust Zarbon entirely to tell me the truth, since he hasn't before said anything about it, so just please give it to me." He takes it off and throws it at me, I catch it, and look through the contacts from various other scouters, I scroll through the list and frown as I find that Frieza took away the scouter of any one on Vegetasei.

"Damn; Frieza planned further ahead than I thought," I hand back the scouter, and call Zarbon on my own, he comes soon, and looks at me with a frown.

"What do you want Bulma?" his tone isn't too happy.

"Zarbon; may I borrow your scouter please?"

"Why?"

"I transfered into Frieza's thoughts at eleven o'clock tonight, I know what you've been lieing about, what he's planning, but I know you're against it, and probably have been wanting to say something the past ten years, which is why you looked at me and mouthed the words good luck Bulma, while Dadoria and Frieza were looking out the window."

"You got my message good."

"Wait a minute you can see you when she does that transfer thing."

"Of course, there is an old prophecy that tells of one of my kind being able to see a saiyan that with their thoughts travel to the thoughts of another in the future, the prophecy says I'll help them with a task, they knew it was me, because I was born on the night of a saiyan full moon, I can see Bulma when she transfers."

"So then what I saw it's true isn't it?"

"I'm not sure what you saw, but I likely can't say, I shouldn't give you the scouter, but I know the code you're wanting. It's V-K-4-6-T-S-E-A-I-9-2." Zarbon replise giving me the exact eleven digit code I wanted. I type it into my scouter on the touch screen, I click send, and place it over my face, Zarbon, grabs Chi-Chi and Vegeta and brings them out of the room.

"This is King Vegeta, who is this?" a voice says from the other end, the voice of the king is more tired than I remember from when I was little.

"King Vegeta sir, this is the saiyan Bulma."

"Bulma, you're the blue colored one Frieza stole from a young age correct?"

"Yes sir, that's me."

"My son is he alright, why isn't he calling, why hasn't he called?"

"Prince Vegeta and the others haven't called because they think you've been dead the last ten years, they think the planet has been gone the last ten years, I have a unique gift, I can see things going on in another's mind in the future, ten years ago I saw Frieza as he destroyed Vegetasei, but I knew based on the age of Zarbon he hadn't done it yet and wouldn't do so for years, but Vegeta got a call saying the planet was blown up, they didn't believe me and until this morining when I transfered to the same event again, I had come to believe it, Frieza went through a lot to keep us from trying to communicate."

"I see, Bulma please allow me to speak with my son."

"Sir, there isn't time for that right now, at midnight Frieza will blow the planet up for real, you need to evacuate Vegetasei, the prince will kill me if I let the planet and the saiyans get blown up for real."

"It's still early, there's time enough."

"I understand that, but Prince Vegeta tends to act on impulse, I don't want him attacking Frieza, again every time he does, he ends up in a tank for five days, but I promise I will let you speak with him soon, can you trust me sir."

"Bulma, I don't know you, I met you but twice,but you are very clever, and your story of the planet being blown up, matches the one that I heard one of my guards laughing about, he heard that Bardock was losing it, because he lost his entire team on planet meat, but your story matches, I'm going to trust you, to keep Vegeta from doing anything stupid, too soon, but please let me speak to him as soon as you can."

"Don't worry you're majesty, I've got a plan, I'm not sure how much time it'll take, but if I can finish by eleven fifty, we'll all have all the time in the world. I got to go now sir, I'll call you later, to give you an update on the plan." I end the transmission, turn my scouter off and open my door again, Vegeta looks furious as he lunges towards me.

"What did you see damn it? As prince of your race I demand you tell me."

"I am sorry my prince, but I have orders not to tell you, yet but I promise you happy enough, by the day's end."

"Alright Bulma, did you learn what you needed?" Zarbon asks with a smile.

"Yes Zarbon thank you so much, if you need me I'll be in my private lab for the majority of the day." I state walking off towards my private lab I need to get to work as soon as I possibly can if my plan will work.

* * *

Me:Well hopefully that's long enough for you to be a little happier

Tarble:Doubt it

17:I think you had that happen too soon.

Me:What?

Tarble:finding out about the planet and the saiyans

17:you should have left it as a cliffy

Me:oh there's going to be a lot more bigger cliff hangers than that could have been

Turles:I would have started the torture sooner

Vegeta:see what happens when we're not arround you don't do things right

Me:if you're not here to appologize you can leave.

Turles:Notice how without Vegeta your review amount went down.

Vegeta:well we found my use what's yours

Me:his use is being the older brother i wish i had, i'd glady trade in one of my other ones,

Turles:She holds grudges better than the Vegeta and Bulma of this story

Vegeta:It's true she's at eleven years, and the youngest of her older brothers is still around to pick on her

Me:don't remind me

Turles:sorry 'sis' but i as your 'bro' i can't do that

Vegeta:This is getting boring so REEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OR ELSE THERE SHALL BE NO UPDATES, AND I KNOW THIS STORY IS GETTING ENOUGH VIEWS TO GET MORE THAN ONE REVIEW FOR A CHAPTER!


	6. 15th birthday continues

Vegeta

"Zarbon, what is she up to?"

"Honestly I don't know, but I can reassure you, we'll know before midnight." Zarbon replise leaving the room and walking off, I frown and look at all the bracelets in my hand, each a different color, I hand the purple one to Chi-Chi, I take the royal blue one and put it on myself, I walk towards the kis of the rest of my crew and hand each of them a bracelet, orange for Kakarot, yellow for Raditz, Black for Turles, and brown for Nappa, leaving one color, crimson red, for Bulma. I'm surprised she didn't use it for herself over the past ten years, I sigh. I read the directions they came with, simple enough activate push plus button to raise gravity, minus to lower, based off Vegetasei's normal gravity, goes to no gravity at all, up to 100 times Vegetaseis; I turn the dile to ten times the gravity of Vegetasei. A large pressure sets on my shoulders, it's 100 times what I've been dealing with the past ten years, but only ten times what I was born under. I set it to five that of Vegetasei for the others so they can decide where to set it. I look at the last bracelet, sigh and walk out of the room, I walk down the halls and past Cui and Dadoria.

"If that bracelet is the best you can come up with, I doubt you'll please Frieza, you best try something else, filfthy monkey." They laugh together, I take a breath in and ignore them, I stop outside the door to Bulma's private lab, she opens it after a minute and frowns as she sees me.

"You said distribute the bracelets throughout my entire crew, you're part of my crew like it or not, so here's yours." I sigh perhaps I should appologize and let it be, she was probably too scared to try and give me them sooner, perhaps i should appologize, except she needs to apologize as well.

"Apology accepted Vegeta, and I'm sorry as well, and I know you weren't apologizing but I don't feel like waiting until tomorrow for my appology and I should have told you then about the transfer, but I promise you I'll make up for it." She takes the bracelet with a smile, and shuts the door.

"Stay away from my mind damn it, and I doubt I apologized to you first." I shout throuhg the door, before storming off back to the others, I drag them off to the training room, and we begin training with the increased gravity. The others aren't making much progress with the five, but it could be worse, I wonder if the girl is smart enough to activate hers, I want all saiyans to surpass Frieza in strength, including her. By the time it's time to go to breakfast, we've each increased our gravity me by ten the others by five. We walk together to the mess hall, we reach the entrance as the same time as Bulma, we all walk in together the cafeteria is full of banners that say happy birthday, and signatures from each crew that made it, some say something about filfthy monkeys, others monkey prince, blue monkey, it's easy to tell which ones were meant for me and which are meant for Bulma, and there at the saiyan table, is King Cold, and Cooler, with Frieza the banner above them says happy 15th birthday, Prince Vegeta and Bulma the table is already full of plates piled to the ceiling, and two separate cakes are on the table. We all walk towards the saiyan table, at our proper places. I'm stuck next to Frieza, and Bulma get's next to Cooler, Cold is between his sons.

"Happy birthday guys, eat up on your feast. Then we can go open Vegeta's Presants and after Lunch we can open Bulma's then after dinner, you two can open the presents that the others failed to get before then," King Cold says with a chuckle. We all dig right into our breakfast as soon as we're all done, and we ate the two breakfast cakes, Frieza turns towards me and Bulma.

"Alright, so have you two each given the other a presant that is worth the ten years of presants you missed on giving each other and then some?" Frieza looks at me very skeptically, and Bulma with slight worry.

"Prince Vegeta gave me the only thing I could have asked for, acceptance as being a member of his crew and an apology." Bulma states with a grin, I still don't recall giving her an apology then again she can transfer, she probably saw my apology at some point in the future, but i doubt I apologized first.

"Excellent, but I'm sure he could have gotten you something else." Frieza says with a frown.

"Nope nothing else would have made my week like that did," Bulma says grinning at him.

"Right, and what did you receive Vegeta?" Frieza asks me curiously.

"I haven't gave him his presant yet, it's not finsihed yet, and I still need to wrap it, but I did apologize to him as well." Bulma states quickly, I quirk an eyebrow at her, she gave her gift, a chance at getting stronger than Frieza, it's ten years late but, better late than never I suppose.

"Very well then dear, but please get it to him before the day is out," Frieza says with a small smile.

"Let's go have Vegeta open his gifts." Cooler suggest growing bored, we walk to the throne room, it's piled to the ceiling with gifts all for me,Bulma's are somewhere else until after lunch. I begin to tear open each gift, throwing them into piles, one pile is full of saiyan armor, one is full of blue spandex suits, one is full of inappropriate magazines, a pile full of none perishable foods, one full of white gloves, one full of white boots, one last pile that's full of flea spray, three presants are all that remain.

"Son your men aren't that creative," Cold tells Frieza frowning.

"Father these are from the entire PTO except Flakey and her army division's, so clearly nobody has very creative men." Frieza responds frowning, Cooler just chuckles. I take the gift that says from King cold, I open it, and fake a smile at the gift, well he's trying get me to transfer to his army that's for sure. I place my newer better scouter on the ground, then open Frieza's gift, he got me a bottle of wine, funny I'd expect that from Cold not him, he must have switched labels again, the look on Cold's face confirms this. I place this gift next to the other then opens Cooler's a book, he knows I enjoy reading from time to time, I look at the title, The Story Of All OF Cooler's Great Pranks On Frieza, a long title, but I think I may enjoy it, I look at the author Cooler Cold, figures.

"Alright Vegeta who's is the best?" Cold asks with a smirk.

"So far the book, but I still need Flakey's gift, and she out does all three of you each year." I respond smirking, Bulma pulls out some empty capsules and packs away my piles, she lables them, and places them in a capsule box, she hands it to me, and I place it into my armor, I grab my wine and book and place them with the box, I then remove my scouter, and transfer the information to my new one, delete the old info and hand it to Frieza to be recycled, given to a new recruit. I place my new red scouter over my right eye, forgetting completely about my old green one.

"This was fun now wasn't it." Frieza states grinning.

"I best get going, Kakarot, Raditz and Turles are wanting to spar me at once, and Chi-Chi is sparring Nappa."

"And I must get back to my labratory." Bulma states with a grin, they nod, and we walk out going in our respected directions.

Bulma

Once I'm back in my lab I look over my finished blue prints, then my list of materials, I'm still missing a piece, but I won't need it until later, it's the last thing to install, so I can begin building it now. Hopefully I'll finish this time chamber in time, when it's done it should freeze time outside the chamber while time continues inside, well sort of no time will pass in there, it'll freeze time in there as well, except it won't keep us from moving like it does the outside. So time and people will be frozen, only us saiyans will be free to roam around.

I work on building clear until lunch, we go through the same routine as with lunch, I got gifts all similar to Vegeta's and now I'm still working, I'm about half done and it's one o'clock now, dinner is a 5:30 after that it'll be 7:30 by the time i get back because Flakey would have arrived by then, so our gifts from her will need opened so it'll take more time. I need to get decently close to being finished by eleven, so I can find that last material with time to finish and activate it before Frieza can destroy Vegetasei for real. I turn my scouter back on and put in the code i need, to call King Vegeta.

"Bulma; how is your plan going?"

"It's going rather well, I gave Prince Vegeta something to keep him entertained, so while he's doing that I can build my machine without him finding out what I'm doing, then going after Frieza again."

"What did you give him?"

"A gravity simulator bracelet, I built ten years ago, but well, thanks to Frieza I never around to giving it to him, the prince is stubborn and I was rather terrified he'd blow my head off if I said a word to him, the others agreed, and were just as terrified of trying to give him something i built, but now that Frieza is making us be friends, he got the simulator he's training with it right now."

"Quite an inventor aren't you Bulma, I do hope your invention can help, if not I am evacuating the planet at the moment."

"Sir, I know you're not evacuating, I know that you're where the prince gets his stubborn attitude, and I also know you care for your people, you may have alerted the others to Frieza's plans, but you're not planning to leave, and the other stubborn saiyans on the planet won't leave unless you order it, basically you're only going to be getting rid of the infants and other children, along with the cowards."

"You're smarter than your own good, so you know, Bardock is stubborn we're going to fight, but he insisted that I evacuate the planet, I agreed to evacuate it of anyone under 15 years. I'm sending my advisor Zorn with them, as well, Bardock is trying to convince those under first class to leave as well, but the first class and the elites shall be staying to fight."

"Sir; I'd feel much better if you'd leave, and all the others, please think about Vegeta, if only you can see how tortured he is, tell me sir, how often did he smile as a child?"

"He smiled often enough, but after his mother died it was only rarely of course that was in about a week."

"Yes well he hasn't smiled once in the past ten years, he pisses off Frieza, and has been beaten multiple times, because he wants to end Frieza because he feels he failed his people and you, now if you're dead when he does defeat Frieza and learns the saiyans are alive, he'll still feel like he failed, and he'll still blow up anyone who angers him slightly."

"My son is a warrior, he can handle anything."

"Believe me I know he thinks like a warrior, and he's a cold blooded killer, sir I just want Vegeta to relax for once, so that means all of you guys being perfectly safe, that includes you."

"You care about Vegeta don't you?"

"Sir, it's torture for a saiyan to see their prince like that, it's not just me, the others dislike it as well, all they want is for prince Vegeta to be happy, I've got to go." I state into the scouter hanging up. I continue working on my time chamber, with a frown, as I keep an eye on the clock, time's ticking away.

The ship begins to shake, I look out the window, great it's Frieza's freak cousin, a blast comes towards my lab, I run out, slamming the door behind me, i look inside and begin to cry, that machine was our last chance to escape tonight, to save the saiyans and our planet and now it's gone. Voices and loud footsteps come closer to me, I don't here them though, I look at the debries of my lab, and see the unfinished machine, still there it hasn't been sucked into the vaccum of space yet, I reach for the door handle to try to get it, but I feel a strong hand on my shoulder holding me back, I struggle to break free, and instead find my self being dragged away from it, I see the machine get sucked into space, and I break down crying again, even harder this time.

"It's alright Bulma, we can have lab rebuilt before you know it." Frieza states trying to reassure me.

"He won't get away with this either." Cold states with a kind tone.

"Nobody dares try to harm Bulma and gets away with it, I promise you I'll destroy him." Cooler says in attempt to cheer me up. None of these words help, I continue to cry from the loss of my last hope.

"Bulma you're a genius you can rebuild it all." Kakarot states taking his attempt.

"At least you got out alright." Turles says it's one of the few kind things he's ever said, but still it's just not enough.

"I know you loved your things Bulma but we'd be far more upset if you died." Chi-Chi kindly states.

"Don't worry nobody messes with a saiyan and gets away with it," Raditz states.

"Try to cheer up, saiyans don't cry over material items," Nappa states, reminding me I'm saiayn, but it's no help at all.

"Bulma, you lost it yes, but there's still hope that something will survive even if you lose some of the others, you may still have the more important of the things." Zarbon tells me with a quiet voice, I know what he means, I may lose the planet, but I may still be able to save the saiyans, though it cheers me a little, I still can't help remember those stubborn saiyans like the king, they won't leave they'll die with the planet, and it'll be my fault, I begin to cry even harder. The strong arms that were holding me pick me up onto my feet and turn me around, I find myself facing Prince Vegeta.

"Nothing you could have been building could be more important than your life, I would have to be angry with you all over again if you had died trying to save some invention," Vegeta tells me looking me in the eyes, if only he knew what it was i was building and why, he'd think differently, but his words do cheer me up a little. I wipe my eyes clear of the tears, then realize something, Vegeta saved my life, the prince of my life held me back, and held me while i cried over the loss of my invention, perhaps he really is my friend after all.

"I just want to be alone," I state my voice soft and still upset, the others nod and walk off, all except Vegeta, he begins to walk me towards my room, he opens the door once we reach it, I walk in and sit down on the bed, he shuts the door silently, I turn my scouter on, he's still outside the door, if he stays there with his saiyan hearing there's a chance he may hear me talking, I quietly get off the bed and walk into my bathroom on the otherside of the room, I shut the door and lock it. I type in the code on my scouter that'll call the king of the saiyans.

"Bulma, it's only been an hour since your last call, is something wrong?"

"Sir I won't be able to finish the invention, we won't be able to save the planet most likely or be able to meet you guys by tomorrows end."

"Bulma have you been crying?"

"The lab, the invention, a blast from the ship of Frieza's cousin destroyed them both, I tried to save the invention, but they wouldn't let me go back for it."

"Forget about it, I'm just glad you're safe, I found out who your parents are by the way, and I think they'd kill me if you died, even if it's not my fault, and the fact I'm still much stronger than the both of them combined."

"My parents you know who they are?"

"Yes, finding them wasn't easy either, turns out Frieza's story was more fake than I thought, he had apparently erased you completely from their minds, from the minds of everyone, records, it had been like you never existed, so it was not any easy task once I started, but some how i managed to reverse the effects of Frieza's memory wipe, actually I'm trying to find out how I did. Though your mother is deadand has been for years." Another transmission connects to make it two way, the transmission isn't from someone in my contacts, King Vegeta accepts though.

"Don't listen to him Bulma, I did all the work, the tricky part was finding someone who knew who were at one point, we naturally looked at all the smartest saiyans and the doctors, we eventually found the doctor who had delivered you, and what do you know he remembered your parents as well."

"Zorn I'm taking credit here it was my idea." King Vegeta states "Bulma you're perfectally fine right?"

"Yes, thanks to Prince Vegeta I didn't go after my invention I tried, but it's not easy to get out of his grip, even with us both training on the same gravity level."

"Well good, but you still sound as though you could use more cheering up, and here I thought telling you we found your parents would cheer you up." King Vegeta states with a laugh.

"I think it did, just not enough." Zorn states with a laugh.

"Look at that there's your father now,I'll give him your scouter code, so he can talk to you, come Zorn, we better go tell the others there isn't likely a chance the planet will survive, maybe some of them aren't as stubborn as me."

"Yes after dinner I want everyone leaving to be gone, so I can leave without too much worry." Zorn states hanging up; both transmissions end, I sit there on the bathroom floor, for a few minutes, my scouter beeps, I click accept.

"Bulma, I know you never met me, but whatever Frieza has probably told you about me or your mother I can assure you it's not true." the voice of my father states through my scouter, though there is no real evidence it's my father I know it is, because the voice sounds like the one I used to imagine my father as to having.

"I stopped believing Frieza years ago," I say with a slight chuckle.

"I know you wanted to save the planet, but Bulma some things can't just be saved, don't fret over your invention, the important thing is you're safe, I'm proud of you for at least trying, I understand you don't want anyone being killed by Frieza, but I have to stand and fight, he killed my crew, he killed my sister, and he will pay for it."

"Please don't stay on the planet, you have no idea as to how strong Frieza is."

"And you've no idea of my strength, after all I managed to kick Dadoria's butt this morning, has he said anything about that."

"Not that I know of, I've been in the lab for the majority of the day."

"Well next time you see him, ask him about it, stay strong Bulma."

"Please, don't try" I didn't finish my sentence as I found myself being transferred I find myself in not Frieza's mind this time, but as I turn behind me I see that I am at the same place, so many of Frieza's soldiers are standing behind me, well not me exactally but whoever's mind I'm in.

'Frieza it ends here.' it's my father's voice speaking and I realize, I'm in his mind, he forms a large ki blast, and Frieza forms a bigger one, I can't dodge it, it consumes me. I come back to the presant and my own thoughts.

"Bulma are you alright."

"I'm fine, but you won't be, Frieza will kill you I saw it, you die trying to fight him, but the king I don't know." my mind transfers again I'm inside the control room of Frieza's ship, facing Frieza.

'I'm here for my son, Frieza you die now," the voice is that of the king, Frieza kills the men with me, and grabs my throat. I transfer back to my own thoughts and the presant, I grab a glass of water and drink it, then splash some water on my face. Transferring does drain me of energy sometimes, and this was a lot.

"Bulma is something wrong."

"Listen to me, you and the king neither of you will defeat Frieza you'll both be killed like insects if you fight, please just leave the others."

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I'm afraid I won't be able to do that, and neither will the king, we're fighting nothing you say will change our minds." I hear a knock on my bedroom door, I open the bathroom door.

"I've got someone at my door, I'll call you back soon, but please just think about what I said." I tell him as I open the door, Zarbon and my fellow saiyans come in.

"Bulma, Vegeta's gone a suicide mission, he's going after Frieza's cousin stop him before he leaves us without our prince," Turles state with a frown.

"Frieza will only see it as more cause to go through with his plans for tonight if Vegeta does it, Bulma you've got to stop Vegeta, Frieza may kill him if his cousin don't." Zarbon seems honestly concerened, I turn my scouter on and have it search for Vegeta's signature, it's headed to the landing dock and it's moving fast, I adjust my gravity to none at all, and take off running down the halls as fast as I can, once I reach the landing dock, I see Jeice trying to talk Vegeta out of leaving, he's only angering Vegeta.

"Vegeta, don't do this it's suicide, the saiyans need a leader and that's you." He turns around and looks at me frowning.

"You take over then." He says his tone very serious.

"Please Vegeta, I just want someone to listen when I tell them not to go on a suicide mission, I can't be a leader I known nothing of it, and I will kill you myself if you die out there, or if Frieza kills you."

"Then how do you plan to kill me."

"I can transfer Vegeta, I'll figure out how to do it at will and manipulate the person's actions if I have to, just please don't leave me, you didn't want to lose me, well I don't want to lose you." He stops in his tracks, he turns around with a frown.

"Don't do it mate, think about your people, they need a leada an' that's you." Jeice tells him with a frown, Vegeta sighs, nods his head and we all three exit the hanger together.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Vegeta says with a smirk, I chuckle at his words, once we reach my room the others are in the hall and they grin seeing Vegeta, safe and sound, and on the ship. They decide to go train, I tell them I'll catch up, in a little while, Jeice and Zarbon look at me with slight concern.

"You should rest, you've been transfering a lot today, you won't have energy to train," Jeice says with a grin, I chuckle I should have known he knew about the transfers, I wonder if Zarbon told him. I nod my head and walk into my room shutting the door behind me, I'll asks later, but right now I've got a call to finish.

"Bulma, who was at the door?"

"The others, and Zarbon, Vegeta was running off for a suicide mission, they wanted me to stop him, I did with help from Jeice, so I suppose I can talk at least one stubborn saiyan out of a suicide mission, but I still can't convince you or the king."

"I'm sorry Bulma but you can't." he replise sighing.

"No problem, but if Vegeta gets himself killed, nobody will be able to stop me during my next mental break down."

"Raditz, Kakarot and Turles will still be there, and they won't let either of you do something stupid enough to get you killed."

"If you plan to go through with it, could at least tell me a little about yourself?" I ask him with a frown.

"I was born a low class, but I took on things that elites wouldn't me an my team, my team consisted of myself, Tora, Borogos, Shuegesh, and my sister Fasha. I recently lost my team to Dadoria and his team, and i will advenge them, you can't stop me."

"Fasha, you're Bardock, which means Raditz and Kakarot are my brothers and Turles is my cousin."

"Yes, Bulma I know you're as stubborn as me, so please just listen when I say you can't change my mind."

"Fine you leave me no choice, I'm ordering you to go with the others."

"You're ordering me now, who do you think you are."

"The succesor to the throne should Prince Vegeta die, he said himself that if he gets killed by Freiza, I can lead the saiyans."

"He meant those of you on the ship not the entire saiyan race."

"But Vegeta meant the entire saiyan race he just had no idea as to how many that actually."

"Doesn't matter there is no way it can count without a witness to his saying so."

"Jeice heard it."

"Do you have a written and signed document?"

"No but I can assure you, I can get one within a matter of minutes, all I need do is ask or I could risk Vegeta trying something stupid again, and tell him to order you to go with the others."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me father, if you go down, I'm dragging myself, and every saiyan on this ship down with you."

"Damn it Bulma you don't understand!" A knock sounds at my door, I open it, and Flakey comes in with a frown.

"Bulma dear, Frieza told me how bad of a birthday you've been having, I thought I'd come cheer you up," Flakey states with a smile.

"You've no idea." I reply with a sigh.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that you're trying to do more than you can handle.'

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh I'm not, after all, you're a saiyan just like anyother, except you are smarter than many, and wittier too, not to mention as stubborn as Prince Vegeta, you're both a force to be reckoned with individually together you could give Frieza a run for his money. I better get going, I'll see you at dinner." Flakey leaves the room silently, i frown, she knows something I'm sure.

"Fine Bulma you win, I'll go with the others, but you're on your own with convincing the king."

"Really you won't try to fight, thanks daddy you just made my day again." I state excitedly into my scouter he chuckles and hangs up.

* * *

Me:I better get a lot of reviews for this chapter it's 4991 words without this end conversation

Turles:You won't get reivews unless you threaten them and hold to it

Vegeta:She's terrible at that

Me:No I'm not how about this ten reivews or no updates

Turles:good but you could do better

Vegeta:make it if you get 20 reviews you'll let three of them submit ideas for the story

Me:Well knowing me i could make anything work in my fics

Turles:That's true

Vegeta:And give them maybe two days after reaching ten to try to make the ten twenty

Me:You know that'll never happen

Turles:You never know

Vegeta:Well REVIEW AND MAKE IT TEN AT LEAST IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE!


	7. Revealed

Vegeta

"I wonder how long it'll be before Bulma comes to train." Kakarot asks with a frown, the door opens, and Bulma walks in a huge grin on her face, something in the grin reminds me of Kakarot.

"Does that answer your question," Raditz asks him with a laugh.

"Yes." Kakarot says in his idiotic manor, the door opens again and the icejin that walks in is unfamiliar, cold, flakey, cooler and Frieza are following her though.

"But mother, you can't hurt one of the saiyans."

"I am capable but you four shall be doing so, there are enough for three of you to get two you need to learn that saiyans don't deserve this much freedom."

"I don't want to hurt one of Frieza's soldiers." Cold says with a frown, the mother icejin frowns.

"Make your choice you guys do it, or I do, but if I do you'll never see or hear from me again, but I will start my own business and put you out of it." The four of them look at each other.

"I'm sorry mother, they may be plotting to assassinate us." Frieza states.

"They may even pull it off eventually." Cooler continues.

"But nobody touches these saiyans." Flakey states.

"You want the saiyans you must go through us." Cold finishes she glares, then smirks, she grabs Bulma quickly, she forms a ki ball at puts it near her face.

"Have it your way then, I'll start with this one." Something in me snaps, nobody attacks a saiyan and gets away with it especially a weak one like Bulma, I soon find myself being restrained by the sons and Nappa.

"Leave Bulma and my men alone, and you can do what you want with me." I state giving myself, she releases Bulma and throws her roughly onto the ground, she slaps me hard across the face with her tail, my fellow saiyans turn and leave, not wanting to watch the humilation I'm about to receive, the other four colds walk out of the room, with glances of concern towards me before they shut the door. The icejin lifts me up by the throat and slams me into the wall, she forms a ki knife, and begins to cut my abdomen, and my arms, she throws me up I hit the celing that's thirty feet high, and then I fall and hit the ground, she repeats this four times, then throws me against the walls, my blood is getting all over the place, but I absolutly refuse to scream, I won't scream no amount of pain will make me scream. I fight losing consciencsness. She grabs my tail, she tugs, Ihear a rip, and the pain is unbearable, I was wrong that's enough to get me to let out a scream loud enough that my fellow saiyans may have heard it, I fall unconcsious as I watch her leave the room. I wake again in a tank, I wait patiently, a few minutes later I hear a beep. A doctor opens the tank and I step out wearing only a pair of shorts.

"You're completely healed sir, but unfotunatly I was unable to regrow your tail." the doctor says with a frown, I don't snap I just need the full moon, it'll grow back immediately. "All in due time doctor." I state, I walk out of the room, I look at the clock on the wall, it's one I see Cui leaning against a wall.

"What time is it?"

"One o'clock in the morning you were in there from when your beating finished and all of last week." Cui replise with a frown, I let out a growl, and go search for the others, I turn on my scouter but don't find anyone's ki.

"You won't be able to find them with that, they've been training so much that they came up with a new trick, they learned how to surpress their ki and to sense it," Zarbon tells me, gesturing for me to follow, I follow him into the training room, all of them are training, and barking out orders is Bulma, I shut the door, and all attention turns towards me, I'm soon swarmed by the others.

"Man Vegeta; I thought you were a gonner," Kakarot says with relief.

"Glad to see you've healed." Turles says with a chuckle.

"Your tail, is still gone!" Bulma exclaims anger flashing across her face.

"That's fixable." I reply I begin to create a false moon, I look at long enough to regrow my tail, but as soon as it's grown I look away and we all walk out of the training room to allow it to die.

"By the way Bulma, Frieza still did it, he thought about not but he did." Zarbon tells Bulma, she sighs nodding her head, I don't know what they're talking about but right now I really don't care.

"That's alright, but I'm curious what's Vegeta's power level now. Come on Vegeta stop holding it in, let some of it out." Bulma says with a grin, I shrug my shoulders, I raise my ki as I power up, and within seconds Zarbon's scouter explodes on his face."

"The last number I saw was about 25,000 but I think you're beyond that by quite a bit." Zarbon states with a chuckle.

"By the way you guys owe me big time for taking that beating for you." I state with a frown,"But I'm not going to make you pay me for it, a prince protects his people." I state with a smirk.

"And you are great saiyan prince, you're also very brave." Bulma states, she kisses me on the cheek."Thanks for saving my life twice in one day by the way"

"Your welcome, but you ever touch me in that manor again, you'll find yourself as a pile of space dust." she laughs like she doesn't believe me.

"Fine, but so you know, if it weren't for me, you would have healed faster, and gained less energy, who other than me would think to increase the gravity you're surrounded by to 1000 times that of normal, 100 of Vegetasei while you're in a life threatening state."

"She may be right, you're ki is amazing you didn't even realize you're gravitational pull had increased did you." I frown and look at my bracelet, indeed it's set for it's highest setting, if I go back to normal gravity I'll be even stronger than I am now. But not yet, for now I'm going to relax a little, not check my ki level.

"Vegeta, I think it's time I told you what i saw during that transfer the morning of our birthday, but I can only tell you if you swear not to blow it out of proportion and promise not to try and attack anyone." Bulma tells me with a frown.

"Fine I promise not to attack anyone." I state, Bulma sighs.

"I saw Frieza, he was talking to your father on the communication, as soon as he hung up he said he was going to blow them away for real at midnight, this was supposed to happen on our birhtday." Bulma says sighing, I glare at her.

"Do you expect me to believe that."

"I had a plan to save the planet but lost the invention in the lab explosion. I spent the rest of the day trying to convince the king to leave with the others, it wasn't easy but at eleven fifty he agreed to leave, here take my scouter, it's time you and your father get to speak again," Bulma says handing me her scouter the code all pressed in, she clicks connect, I place it over my eye, and wait.

"Bulma, is Vegeta out of the tank yet," the voice is that of my father, she was telling the truth she was right ten years ago, my race wasn't harmed when frieza had said.

"Of course I'm out of the tank, you think a beating from an icejin is going to slow down this saiyan prince." I respond smirking.

"Vegeta, you sound so much older, you're well then."

"Of course, and as soon as I finish training I'm going to give Frieza a beating until he's dead."

"Vegeta it'd be a suicide mission, i thought i'd be able to defeat Frieza, but it took a day of begging from Bulma, and Bardock once Bulma got him on her side to cinvince me to not fight, but don't go after Frieza, not until you're a super saiyan."

"I know father which is why I'm not going to fight until I'm ready." Another scouter cuts in, then another.

"Good idea sir, it's good to see you think rationally," Zorn's says through the scouter.

"Bulma is better at getting her way than i thought," this is voice is that of Bardock, Kakarot and Raditz's father.

"She can be very convinceing." I state with a chuckle, Bardock just laughs at that.

"Of course she can she takes after me in that department," Bardock states with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah we found out Bardock is her father, I'm sure she hasn't told Raditz and Kakarot they're her brothers." father states laughing.

"You expect me to believe those three completely different saiyans all have the same parents?"

"Should I have a DNA test done on Raditz?"

"Well just so you know, all the saiyans escaped Vegetasei in time, we're all perfectly safe, we decided to Roundevu on Earth, though so not to attract attention we decided we'll settle on the planet, and live amongst them as peacefully as we can." Earth, my family my people will be there while i'm forced to live here.

"I've got to go, I'll call you later, or just call me when you please, my scouter code is V-E-G-E-T-A-S-P-S-N-1" I tell them ending the transmission the others are gone, i go find them and find them sitting in our small lounge. I toss the scouter at Bulma she smiles, and places it back over her eye.

"Vegeta? How do you feel?" Bulma asks me in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine, pack your things, we're getting off this ship," I state with a frown, they look about to protest when Zarbon and Jeice come into the room.

"Pack up your things guys, they've gone too far this time, we're getting you saiyans off this ship, and off the radar tonight." Zarbon states with a frown.

"What do you know; we're all on the same page here." I state smugly.

"How do you plan to get so many saiyans off the ship, and off of Frieza's charts, especially when two of those saiyans are Frieza's most prized pocessions what the entire PTO is after almost." Bulma asks angrily, Flakey comes into the room from nowhere.

"I've come to help you saiyans escape, my mother has crossed a line." Cooler appears next from what appears to be nowhere.

"Pack up, saiyans we're getting you out of the PTO I hate to lose the opportunity to have you guys around, but I rather not risk you dieing." Cooler states.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's impossible to get seven saiyans out of the PTO at once!?"

"Yes, so what'll take to convince you to try," Kakarot asks her with a grin.

Bulma

I look at them, my fellow saiyans Chi-Chi, Kakarot, Raditz, Turles, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta, then the none saiyans here, Jeice and Zarbon risking death, Flakey and Cooler betraying their brother and parents possibly; they all want us to be somewhere else somewhere safer. I look Vegeta in the eyes, he's the one that kept me from going after my invention, he's the one who risked his life, when he wouldn't let the icejin queen injure me, he went through a week in the healing tank because of me, if he wants to fight i'll fight, if he wants to run i'll run, and if he wants to hide i guess i have no choice but to hide, but this is too illogical we'll all die, i just know it.

I feel the draw of the transfer overcome me, i find myself in the familiar enviroment of Frieza's mind, I'm beating up Vegeta, he's covered in blood, he looks older than fifteen, by years, i look around the room again, Nappa's managled dead body is on the floor, next to Chi-Chi's and Raditz's, Turles and Kakarots, my fellow saiyans are all dead, I'm in the corner sitting there in fear, clutching at my stomach.

'Tell me Vegeta, who's cub is it, is it yours I'll bet it is, surely it's not that of one of the other weaker saiyans.' Frieza's voice taunts Vegeta, Vegeta doesn't answer as he gets thrown clear to the celing.

'I will kill you Frieza' Vegeta says with a growl.

'Who to choose, my wild saiyan warrior prince, or my intelctual, wild, uniquly colored saiyan female with child, who do you think I should kill?'

'Kill me, leave Bulma and her cub be.'

'But I can't do that, i must know if i've already killed the father, or if i'm about to.' Vegeta glances at me in the corner and smirks.

'But Frieza, you won't kill the father, the father isn't in this room, he's not saiyan.' Something in Vegeta's eyes says he's lying, or least i think he is. I transfer again as Vegeta is thrown against a wall, but i think something went wrong, because I'm in a blank space. I look around, as I hear footsteps, a figure approaches me, it's a saiyan boy, his hair has a lavender color to it, as does his tail, he looks about twelve I frown.

"Bulma, I know you're still trying to figure out transferring, even after fifteen years you still can't control it, I'm here to help guide you, what you just saw is the future you will face if you guys stay on this ship, now I'm going to show you the one you will face if you don't from Vegeta's mind view." The boy says with a frown, i nod my head in confusion, I grab his hand and he leads me away, he disappears and I find myself inside Vegeta's mind, it's surprising warm in here, Frieza's mind is ice cold.

I look at my surroundings, we're on a planet, with green grass and a blue sky, it's beautiful. I spot Kakarot with Chi-Chi, they're playing with a cub, about three years old, and Chi-Chi looks to be pregnant comes crashing to ground, wrestling with Nappa, Raditz is laughing his head off, it's a rather peaceful scene. King Vegeta comes into view with a younger version of Vegeta.

'Tarble, father, it's time for me to leave, I've got an appointment with Frieza and it's been put off long enough.'

'Vegeta he hasn't found us yet, just learn to relax a little,' an older version of me walks into view.

'And I won't let him, the saiyans are safe here for now, but he'll find us eventually it's better i take him out before he can take us out.'

'You're only worried because he killed Jeice and Zarbon.'

'I'm thinking rationally i shouldn't have brought us here, we should never have left.' I feel myself being dragged out, i find myself in the dark room again the boy shows up again.

"Neither future is the one you deserve it's up to you to choose your path and make the decisions to prevent the death of the saiyans, Vegeta was right, Frieza killed him in their face off then blew up Earth as soon as he found you guys. Choose wisely Bulma, there is a third one, where everything will be alright, but it's up to you whether or not you find it." the boy disappears and I find myself being dragged back to the present, and into my own mind. The others all look at me with obvious concern, I gasp for breath Jeice hands me a glass of water, i gulp it down, and he hands me another after the fourth glass i begin to feel better.

"If you don't want to leave Bulma, we don't have to." Vegeta is the one who says it, I look at him and think about how he's going to die, if i don't choose right, I know we'll have higher survival chances leaving the ship.

"I'll leave, anything is better than this hell hole." I state with a chuckle.

"You can't leave now, you're exhausted and drained of energy." Jeice states with concern.

"Thanks Jeice but you said we're leaving tonight, and I'll be fine," I state with a small smile.

"Bulma dear, what did you see," Flakey asks with a frown, I look at her but don't answer.

"ALright, this is what we're going to do Flakey you distract your parents, Cooler distract your brother, Jeice you keep the rest of the ship from finding us escaping, Zarbon we need you to disable all of Frieza's capabilities to track us down, Bulma I want you to get as much of your technology you can on your ship, Raditz, Turles can't believe I'm saying this, but you get to drive, Nappa make sure they get the correct cooridinates and don't kill us, once we take off, Kakarot you make sure we get everything, I'll stay with Zarbon and Jeice until you're ready for take off and make sure everyone gets on board." Vegeta doesn't look entirely there as he hands out the orders, everyone nods in agreement with his plan. Everyone leaves the room, except for Jeice and Zarbon, they're looking at me with slight concern.

"Bulma, what did you see?" Zarbon asks in concern.

"Two of three possible futures we may have based on the decisions we make, since we're leaving there are only two left, but I've no idea what one of them may hold." I tell them with a frown, they look at me frowning.

"Bulma you know my part in that prophecy, how I tie into your ability, but you've no idea as to how Jeice fits." Zarbon states with a frown.

"My job is to keep you from getting ill from transfering minds, too often and from getting hurt for real from transfering."

"How many people are supposed to be in this whole thing." I asks them with a scowl.

"You, me, Jeice and Vegeta that's it." Zarbon answers frowning, i wonder what Vegeta has to do with it, or if he even knows.

"What about the boy?"

"What boy?" Zarbon and Jeice asks with concern.

"During my last transfer, between them I was in a dark black empty space, and a boy with lavender hair, and a lavender saiyan tail appeared, he said he'd help me learn how to control the transfering, i thought maybe you'd know who or what he is."

"Not a clue, but he may be dangerous, lets hope you don't transfer too much more." Zarbon states, I feel myself being drawn away. I find myself in the dark place again the boy is there waiting with a smile on his face.

"Hello Bulma, are you ready to learn, how to transfer at will?"

"I guess, what do I have to do?"

"Just relax, think of something that makes you the happiest, close your eyes it helps, once you've got the image in your head, this will allow you to transfer when ever you want, it'll bring you right in here. Once you come here, you just concentrate on the mind you wish to enter, and it'll bring you to a time in their future, that is until you learn how to pick time as well, but for now let's stick to mind."

"Any mind, so long as I've seen the person before I can pick it?"

"Pretty much," the boy says and he disappears, I frown who's mind haven't I entered, and I smile as the idea comes to mind, I begin to concentrate on Raditz as hard as I possibly can, a few minutes later, I find myself in a mind, I look around, I see Kakarot, and Chi-Chi with two, cubs one about four the other almost one, they're sitting there in fear, so is Nappa, Tarble, King Vegeta, my father, Turles and me it almost looks as if something is hidden behind me though. Raditz isn't sitting, I can tell, he turns his head around and locks eyes with Prince Vegeta his hair is blond, his eyes are teal, a golden aura surrounds him.

'Vegeta, come on buddy I know you're in there somewhere don't let Frieza control you, you're stronger than he is, fight back.'

'Nobody is controlling my mind now give them here now,'

'You want anyone in my family Vegeta you must go through me,'

'Very well then,' I watch as Vegeta slaughters Raditz, Kakarot, Chi-Chi, their cubs Bardock, King Vegeta, Turles, Tarble and Nappa, leaving me and whatever it is I know is hiding behind me.

'Vegeta, Frieza can't control you please you're stronger than he is' my tone is pleading but Vegeta just smirks, and I realize something Raditz isn't dead yet, or I wouldn't still be transfered, I feel myself being sucked back to the black space. Is that how Frieza plans to destroy us, by taking over Vegeta's mind, that's just cruel, sick and twisted. I frown, well I've got that part down, I wonder if I can pick when I transfer to also. I concentrate my mind to Vegeta when he interveigned between me and Queen Cold, I feel myself being dragged away, and I find myself in Vegeta's mind, I'm watching as my fellow saiyans leave the room, once the room clears the onslaught begins, I hit the celing, the walls. Not able to take the pain I begin trying to get out of here, but I can't leave. Damn maybe I should have waited for him to teach me how to exit at will before coming here. I close my eyes and concentrate on what makes me happiest and I'm a little shocked to find myself looking at an image of Vegeta, I open my eyes when the pain stops and I feel the dragging, I'm in the black space again, alright so now I just need to learn how to leave here, and I know all I need to.

"Not quite Bulma, there is one other thing you'll need to learn, but you're not ready for that yet, or to learn how to exit, you'll use all of your energy up."

"You're not my boss, at least tell me how to get out of here on my own."

"Think of the image that brought you here," the boy says before disappearing yet again. I begin to concentrate on the image of Vegeta, and soon feel myself being dragged away, when I open my eyes I'm back but I feel exhausted, extremly hungry, just as thirsty and my everywhere hurts.

"Ya alrigh Bulma, ya look a lit'le ill," Jeice asks as he hands me some water, I drink ten glasses before I am able to answer.

"I'm alright just a little tired, and hungry." Vegeta comes into the room, carrying a tray full of food, he smiles for the first time in ten years at least.

"Glad to see you're okay."

"Did I miss something, like majorly?"

"We'll you are the only one with the location on your ship." I frown at him and stand, feeling a little dizzy I sit back down, Jeice and Zarbon look at me with horror, while Vegeta looks at me a scowl on his face.

"Bulma, you're hurt, look at that scar on your abdomen, what did you do?" Zarbon asks in slight panic.

"Where did you go?" Jeice demands angrily.

"You, how...why the fuck would you transfer to my mind, when I was receiving a beating...don't give me that look i'd recognize my owns scars anywhere." Vegeta is shouting at me with pure rage.

"I was learning how to work the transfer, and that's where i ended up it wasn't my fault." I scream back at him, I hear a slight laugh in the back of my head.

'Yes it was Bulma, because you were curious, and you wouldn't think logically, and you were impatient.'

'Who are you?'

'One with the ability to transfer just like you, I've yet to be born, actually i've yet to be conceived, but i rather not discuss that, it's an awkward and kind of gross topic, if you get the gist.'

'Can I at least get a name?'

'Sorry but no, you know my parents in the future, I don't want you accidently sabotaging my existance, or getting me a name I hate.'

'Don't be such a worry wart'

'I'm not worried!'

'Sheesh, you act like Vegeta.' I pause and thing back on the image of what the boy looks like, and now that I think about it, he does sort of look like Vegeta, but surely he wouldn't be that stupid to talk to me if he were vegeta's son, he'd know I'd pick up on it. but who, perhaps Tarble, or another of his relatives, or even perhaps a great grandson, or grand nephew?

"Bulma?" Jeice is the one who spoke.

"Hmm...oh what?"

"Are you alright?" Zarbon asks with a frown.

"What? Oh I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing to concern you Vegeta, just about someone I met, he reminds me of someone else i know a little."

"Who'd you meet?" All three of them asks me suspiciously at once.

"I didn't catch his name."

"Well why not?"

"He didn't say, now shouldn't i be getting ready?"

"No give the capsules, and a list of everything we need to take of yours and i'll make sure that it's all packed up and ready to go, all the supplise are being brought into my room, that's where we'll be meeting before we head out," Vegeta states with a small frown. I frown and begin to get up, but he gestures for me to lie back down, instead i simply point to the closet, he pulls out a big box full of capsules, the only thing in the closet. I pull out some pen and paper, and write down the code for every capsule and it's contents, whether it's necessary or not, I hand the list to Vegeta. Vegeta takes the box and the list and begins by dumping all the capsules onto the floor, he takes a pen and the paper picks up a capsule, looks over the list and makes a check mark. Zarbon and Jeice glance at me with concern, then leave the room, after about an hour Vegeta has replaced all the capsules into the box, while i lied on the bed drifting in and out of sleep.

"You finished?"

"Yes everything is accounted for except one capsule 1ZYWCQXNM17 the contents says TOP SECRET, so what is it?"

"What part of Top Secret do you not understand?"

"Do you honestly think i would care for something such as that?"

"No, but I still won't tell you."

"What is it that stupid necklace?" Necklace; what does he mean by necklace? I frown trying to think then laugh inside my head as remember the necklace i had built ten years ago, put in a capsule, and never looked at again, it was meant to help you find what your wants the most.

"No Vegeta, it's not my unnamed necklace,it's somehting much more valuable than that."

"Well seeing as how you're pretty open with most of your inventions, i only hope this isn't something stupid."

"No Vegeta, what the missing capsule contains...wait a minute we've got to find that capsule before somebody else does."

"I should care why?"

"Vegeta it's a tansportation device, but not like my other one, this one is meant to transport you through the deminsions, I started building it when i was three and it's not finished yet, but it's getting close, it was originally supposed to be my escape plan, the only way i could i think of to get us completely off the grid. Imagine it like this, we could go anywhere in the universe with a normal transporter, but this could bring us to the universes we don't see, and if Frieza finds it, no place will be safe, he could destroy entire other universes as well."

"That could prove as an issue, how do we find it, without alerting anyone that it's missing?"

"We don't, we go straight to Frieza, and I tell him one of my capsules is missing, and I tell him what's in it, even if it's contents is a lie, this ship is so full of males, the chances of it being opened by anyone other than me, or maybe Chi-Chi are very low, there's what a total of twelve people on ship, I've never been so glad that we're not on a base planet."

"What could you possibly claim is in it that could keep someone from opening it?"

"The same thing that's in the capsule that i marked as don't ask what's in it."

"Which would be."

"Vegeta, trust me it's no invention of mine, and probably not something that you'd be wanting to know," I tell him reassuringly, i walk out the door and walk straight towards Frieza's throne room, I open the door and ignore the brutal murder that's taking place, Frieza's pauses his onslaught and looks at me frowning.

"Bulma dear, what's the matter you know better to come in here at this time of day?"

"I'm missing a capsule, i kind of need."

"What is in it?"

"Um... feminine things," he frowns trying to think on my vague response then widens his eyes slightly as realization hits him.

"Right, I'll put out a search for it, and tell them it's not to be opened," he waves me away I thank him and leave the room, as i head back to my room, I see Vegeta carrying my other capsules to his room, I walk into his room, and see the others all gathering things.

* * *

Me:Sorry it took so long to get this updated

Turles:no she's not

Vegeta:I'm disappointed she didn't get ten reviews

Me:Vegeta I swear you're the only one whom actually cares.

Turles:don't lie you love getting reviews

Vegeta:he's right, and the last one was about 5,000 words with out end conversation and this one is 5,311 so there better be a lot of reviews

Me:Anyways, I'm going to go through and edit previous chapters, nothing changing the story, just fixing some spelling and gramatical errors.

Turles:she decided to stop being lazy

Vegeta:no she didn't she decided to be less lazy

Me:I'm fifteen all teens are lazy in a sense, but what people don't mention is the fact we're also very active

Turles:you're not

Vegeta:he's right

Me:HEART CONDITION!

Turles:we'll find you a new cardiologist one who will say your perfectly healthy*Vegeta exits the room and reenters dressed like a doctor*

Vegeta: hello I'm your new cardiologist, now let's see yup your heart's fine now go play all the sports you want

Me:Now only if you were a certified doctor

Turles:The day Vegeta becomes an actual certified doctor in your world is the day Kakarot rules the universe ruling with a rainbow unicorn and a lolipop

Vegeta:It could happen if we can free me from this two demensional world of anime

Me:Vegeta i'd love to help you with that, but well as much as i trust you, i don't trust you to not kill everyone that annoys you.

Turles:If Vegeta gets out then i'm coming too

Vegeta:fine but leave behind the other Son saiyans and Tarble

17:yes then i am totaly comming

Me:hey you weren't invited back

Turles:we had to tell him the good news

Vegeta:the three of us shall rule your world

Me:no you won't

17:please

Turles:pretty please with a shirtless Vegeta on top, and five of my get away with one annoying comment with no consequences to vegeta coupons

Vegeta:she'll say yes, give her time to be more tempted now to the readers REVIEW OR WHEN I GET INTO THE REAL WORLD I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU REVIEW!


	8. Memories

Vegeta

"So did your plan work?"

'Attention all personel Bulma has lost one of her capsules, if you happen to find it leave it closed, and bring it to either me, Zarbon, Jeice, Dadoria, Cui, Bulma or one of the other monkeys immediatly,'She grins as she listens to the intercome message.

"Does, that answer you question?"

"So what's in the capsule," Kakarot asks frowning.

"As far as Frieza knows Feminine products," Bulma answers smugly.

"Sorry I asked."

"Boys always making a big deal over nothing."

"You said it Chi-Chi."

"That was rather clever, now nobody will look in it, and Frieza can't expand his empire."

"The contents of the capsule is something dangerous isn't it?" Turles is smarter than I thought.

"Knowing Bulma, it's something that could give Frieza control of the universe if he found it." Raditz knows her and her inventions quite well.

"If only it were that no Raditz it's far worse than that."

"Does it make it rain food?!"

"How is that bad?"

"Frieza would never let us leave the ship, but would torture us with raining food!"

"I think it's a DNA test on you Bardock needs to get not Raditz, perhaps Turles,"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well Kakarot I'm saying that you aren't like Bardock other than looks, so it's just a thought that you and Turles were mixed up."

"Vegeta that's not very nice."

"Yeah I much rather be an only child!" Raditz states with a scowl.

"Well your not, you got two annoying siblings, who don't seem capable of learning to not annoy me."

"Vegeta are you alright?" Nappa looks at me with concern.

"Quite fine, right Bulma."

"Well if your going to insult my brothers, I'm afraid you won't be fine for long."

"Wait what?" Kakarot and Raditz look at us confused.

"Bardock had three cubs, Raditz, Bulma and Kakarot."

"I'm the smart one."

"That's alright i'm still superior."

"Not by much Raditz, Bulma and Kakarot have got to be close."

"It's not like you care, you're stronger than all of us."

"It's fine Goku, sooner or later you'll be closer in strength, because eventually he has got to hit a ceiling."

"Not necessarily." Bulma's scouter goes off, she accepts the transmission and soon leaves. I frown, why wouldn't she say where she's going when we're planning to leave today, I tell the others to stay put, and that'd I'd see what she's up to. I follow her from a distance and watch her stop at Dadoria's room.

"You've found my capsule?"

"Yes I've got inside, come in and I'll get it for you."

"I'll wait out here thanks."

"No, the hall way is no place to be just standing around, spies are just everywhere on this ship." Bulma looks very hesitant and walks in slowly, she emerges five minutes later covered in blood and with a black eye, but capsule in hand. She walks over towards me a scowl on her face.

"What the hell did he do?"

"He said I had to fight him for the capsule, and I didn't want to reveal how much stronger I am, and since the last reading they got was below Dadoria by a decent margine i didn't fight back."

"That wasn't no friendly fight," I look at her, blood is running from her forehead but isn't deep enough to be bad, I frown as I see her shoulder, the way the blood is flowing and pooling, that was not a fight at all, that was Dadoria attempting to torture her for one reason or another, likely on Frieza's orders as well.

"It's alright Vegeta honest."

"Do you think I'm stupid, that wasn't an attempt at a friendly or not friendly fight that was a glimpse of a beating, next it'll be Zarbon, then cui, then the ginyu's and lastly Frieza. Dadoria always leaves one signature scar from that session."

"You're going to blow this way out of poportion aren't you?"

"Yup."

"No stopping you."

"Nope."

"You're going to get us all killed."

"Possibly."

"Why do you care."

"I'm not in a good mood as it is, and he's beating on the most fragile saiyan in existance."

"Also one of the toughest."

"That may be so, but I've been looking for an excuse to obliterate Dadoria."

"I'm sure you have."

"You know i have."

"Please don't."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"The plan will be ruined." I sigh in defeat, she's right the escape plan would be ruined, i nod my head and walk her to the hospital wing, with tanks to be healed, after some short arguements with some doctors they surrendor a tank to her. I walk to my room and see the others are all gone, good I think i want to relax a little, i lie down on my bed and just stare at the ceiling, soon I'm overwhelmed by an odd feeling and find myself in a black empty space, a figure appears, a saiyan with lavender coloring, except the eyes, his eyes are blue.

"Who are you; where am I?"

"I can't tell you who i am, but as for where you are, you're in the black darkness this is the inbetween Bulma goes to when she transfers."

"Why the heck am i here?"

"It's time you began to fulfill a small part of your large part in the prophecy, this small part is to monitor each of Bulma's transfers, know who's she going to, when, which version of the future, and to make sure Jeice gets her out before she's physically or mentally harmed in the real world."

"Why do i have to?" Before he answers the darkness shifts, and what looks like a movie screen appears out of nowhere this is super weird, is this what her transfering is like? Some how I'd imagined it different, I watch as Bulma appears on the screen a transparent version of her, that's walking into the mind of Kakarot. I watch the screen as an older version of Kakarot fishes with two saiyan cubs, Chi-Chi, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Zorn, Bardock, Tarble and my father are fishing as well. Bulma is sitting on a log tinkering with something when another cub appears, it's strange how he's in black and white while the others are showing up in color. The new cub shoves the younger of the other two cubs into the water, causing everyone but the cub and Chi-Chi to laugh. I come in for a landing right in front of all of them, and suddenly their looks of joy turn to ones of great fear.

'Vegeta, you know you're not welcome here.'

'Come now father, surely I'm welcome with my one family and people.'

'Not any more you're not, you're nothing but a monster.'

'What did Frieza do to you?'

'Frieza has done nothing woman, now hand it over before i have to kill you.'

'No Vegeta you can't have him.'

'Give me the weapon.'

'He's not a weapon Vegeta, he's just a little boy.'

'Not just a little boy a weapon unlike any other now give me the boy.'

'You want my nephew you go through me.'

'Yeah you want our nephew you go through us.' the screen goes dark, i look at the boy in confusion.

"That is one of the many possible outcomes of what the future may hold for the saiyans, if you leave, so far that's the best one, that's the one, I'm from."

"Is there any safe future?"

"There is but one, that is somewhat safe but not perfectly every decision made makes a difference."

"Well I know what will work, just send me somewhere different from the others."

"That's not an option."

"And why not?"

"Just trust me it won't wrk." I look at him glaring, is he challenging me? The screen comes on, it shows Bulma leaving the hospital wing, but it doesn't look like the future.

"Why won't it I want a real answer."

"Because Vegeta, should Frieza find you, you'd still be able to know exactly where she's at and what she's doing, technically from here you can spy on her when ever you please,you could also both come here at the same time, to train talk strategy just what ever, it's not like when transfering, if you break Bulma's arm here, it'll break in the physical world as well."

"So i could use this to learn things about her, that i could use to humiliate her."

"Vegeta, that's not the point."

"Whatever now how do i leave?"

"I'm not telling you, you're being rude, and I also won't tell you how to get here on your own." I soon find myself back in my mind in my room. The others soon walk in and look at me with confusion, Bulma looks more confused than the others.

"Vegeta we're trying to escape and your sitting down, are you ill?"

"No Jeice, I'm not ill, is everyone ready to leave?"

"All ready we just need, to get it all on the ship and leave."

"Right well I'm making a slight change in plans, you guys escape to Earth, Bulma I want you to finish building your machine and when it's done use it for an escape for you and the other saiyans, I'm going to go to another planet for refuge."

"Vegeta why aren't you coming with us?"

"Because Kakarot, if I go with you, I'm a risk to you all."

"Vegeta what makes you think that?"

"Because Bulma, I saw what you saw in your last transfer, I'll turn into a monster and try to destroy you all, and if that's the best one so far from what you've seen then I don't want to risk seeing the others."

"How did you see my transfer?!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll buy you some time with Frieza trying to find me, once he does he'll manage to get me to lead him to you guys, if the machine is finished and you used it, I'll have no way to get there."

"Couldn't you come with us Vegeta."

"Kakarot I won't risk it."

"Vegeta no saiyan gets left behind."

"I won't be, I'll be going else where."

"I can have my machine done ready and tested within a year, if Frieza hasn't found you within six months come to Earth and come with us."

"Fine six months."

Bulma

I watch Vegeta get into his pod, he waves and takes off, Raditz and the others get on my ship soon were ready to leave, I get into the ship, Jeice and Zarbon follow suit and within a minute of getting on board we're off to Earth, I open the capsule with my transportation device, and set to work.

I soon find that my mind has other plans in mind, for I soon find myself being dragged by the transfer, it always occurs at some of the most annoying times, I see the boy in the black space and frown, I'm so not in the mood for more lessons. I always feel exhausted when we get done.

"Alright Bulma time for your final lesson, after this I can't come back to help you out, so pay attention and you can teach Vegeta later how to get to and from here."

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta can use this to monitor your transfers and alert Jeice if you're going to need to get out fast, besides here you and Vegeta can spar, strategise or whatever, but what happens here happens in the physical world, should he kill you accidently or purposely here, it happens to physical you as well."

"Then let's hope that he doesn't, so what the last lesson."

"Think of a decision, and ask aloud for it's consequences, but i do warn you it's the hardest to master, actually I'm still trying to learn it, it took you of my time years to master it, but that you didn't have any help in this and learned it all on her own, but it still make take awhile."

"That doesn't sound so hard."

*Three days later*

I let out a groan of frustration as I still can't get the last part of transfering figured out, finally i give up out of frustration and bring my spirit back into my own body. Kakarot looks at me and gives me a warm smile, but it's not helping my frustraion, Raditz chuckles from behind Kakarot as Turles a book from the shelf and gallons of brown gravy pour onto Kakarot covering him from head to toe, and of course he starts licking his face and arms. We all crack up laughing just at the mere sight of Kakarot and his animal bath.

"You know it's just not the same pranking Kakarot without Vegeta here." We all nod our heads at Raditz's comment, in all my years with them, every prank i ever witnessed or fell victim too, was without a doubt some of the best you could ever come across, and Vegeta was the mastermind behind each and every one of them.

"Well look on the bright side, three of the four pernament pranksters are here." I chuckle at Jeice's words, Zarbon, Vegeta, Jeice and Turles never fall victim to a prank, while every now and then they pull a prank on Kakarot and or Raditz. I remember one time last year that they made Raditz think he was going bald, or a couple years ago when they pulled a prank on Chi-Chi by telling her they were making her go with Kakarot to dinner 'in a poorly lit restraunt i might add' and sent Turles in his place, then there was the time they shaved off Nappa's mustache and glued ontop his head making him believe his hair was growing back, against the laws of saiyan nature. One time they convinced the cooks on Frieza's ship as well as Frieza with a little help from me to say the cafeteria was closed due to them running out of food, Kakarot almost had a heart attack he was freaked out so much they actually had to lock him in the dungeon until meal time, he was pissed when he found out about that prank. Kakarot said and I qoute 'food should never be involved in a prank in such a manner, it's the very thing that gives meaning to life!'

Nobody has been victimised like myself though well at least between us that get along, one time they tossed everything in my lab out the window, me not knowing it was night and we were landing on a base planet because all I saw was the stars and my lab going out the window, needless to say i was pissed off. But the pranks pulled on the rest of Frieza's division of the PTO that is just too hilarious to describe. One time with a little help from Cooler, Flakey and Cold we tricked Frieza into thinking that all of his precious saiyans along with Jeice and Zarbon were dead, he freaked out. The doctors got in on it, it was fucking one of the best pranks ever, I mean Frieza was even planning funerals for all of us, so when we were all laid in our coffins waiting for our funerals, people would sneak us food two days before the first of the funerals, 3:00 am Frieza walks in going from coffin to coffin, counting and saying the occupants name, when he reached the last, mine, he broke down crying.

'Bulma, my dear sweet Bulma, death has stolen my little precious baby girl and at nine years of age' of course every minute of this prank was filmed from the very start and planning to the very end when we all rose up like zombies after Frieza made his comment about me, and we all spoke simultaneously 'Lord Frieza you killed us now we must advendge ourselves, you must join us.' He ran out of the room screaming about zombies, to say he was pissed about the prank when he learned we never died would be an understatment, the others were locked in the dungeons for a month, while i was put on bedroom arrest for just as long, as for Frieza's siblings and father, well Frieza went and told his mother who took care of them. But the prank was well worth it, especially since the real ringer of it was the fact we had it made into dvds and sold them across the universe all for the low price of $0.99, actually the dvds of that are still being sold, everyone loves to see Frieza bawling.

Vegeta

I sigh as i look out the window at all the empty space, and suddenly remember a time when I was three, I had gotten into my father's wine because i was bored I took one little sip and i was as drunk as drunk can get, I started running around the palace blowing things up shouting that I was the mighty legendary super saiyan that I was going to destroy Frieza, as well as challenging every saiyan i came across as well as four dogs, three cats, a gold fish, five rabbits, six mice, a rat, two birds and a tree, along with all those ridiculous stuffed toys in my room that i had been destroying anyways. When my father found me he was with Zorn who i had thought was giving me the stink eye so i challanged him, but my father stepped in grabbed me, and held me upside down by my left ankle.

When i was seven i drank a bottle of Frieza's wine and got just as drunk except that time things were a little worse, i went straight into Frieza's throne room shouted for all to hear that I was the legendary super saiyan, here to defeat the icejins and claim the universe my own so they should bow down then and there; and of course at the time Frieza was in an important meeting with several clients and his family minus his mother, Frieza asked me if i was drunk i said no and said if he's going to accuse me of being drunk then he shall be the one to meet his death first.

The strange thing is, Frieza not only was he amused but he played along, when i started my onslaught he pretended to be injured, and to die as did the other icejins in the room, and the clients who all bowed down pretending i was their new leader, i walked over to Frieza's hover chair sat down and proclaimed 'At last the chair belongs to the saiyan prince, no longer shall Frieza sit in my seat!' I then began pressing some buttons until it began spinning so fast that i eventually puked then passed out, i woke up the next day to find my victory had been false.

It wasn't until i was eight that i could hold my liquor, everyone found it amusing that one year i could get hammered off one bottle of wine, and the next i could drink more wine then every icejin in the universe and still remain sober, in the end the only thing that could get me drunk, and the only thing that still can is one of the universaly known Radules a shot, created and named by Raditz and Turles Son they're the only ones that know how to make it.

After making them for a year, the two of them convinced Frieza to let them sell them across the universe, so they took shot glasses filled them with their special shots and sent them all over the universe, by the end of that year Raditz and Turles were billionairs, of course they spent it all within a week, and the operation was shut down by the space police who said a single one of those shots was a million times worse than drinking a gallon of moonshine, so Radules are more of a black market item now, unless you're close to them and i gave the approval of sell it's almost impossible to buy it from them.

The one thing I will never understand is how nobody can get alcohol poisoning from those shots. Raditz said he and Turles add a special ingrediant that makes sure that you can't get alcohol poisioning, but i never pressed to know what the ingrediant is for fear that it was something that would make me vomit; because i have had a lot of them shots over the years.

I remember when we gave Bulma a Radules and let me say this that was fucking hilarious, she went around flirting with the entire base planet, fell into the pool, destroyed Frieza's throne room, conference room and nearly every other room, killed one guy for commenting on her butt, and convinced cui and dadoria who were perfectly sobber that they were gay and got them to suck eachothers dicks, which we also had on film, from the moment the shot began to be made to the moment Bulma passed out, those dvds were as good at being sold as the one with Frieza. Bulma was a little embarrased and mad at us, but she knew that the dadoria and cui thing would make people only partially remember what she did, infact most of them just remember she was drunk and got two sober men to think they were gay and to suck eachothers dicks; that by far was some of our best work, and by our of course i mean mine.

* * *

Me:How's that

Turles:I actually kind of like it

Vegeta:other than the fact i could totally handle a Radules by age two months it was rather good

Me:Good

Turles:So about that bringing us into your world thing

Vegeta:Have you decided

Me:I won't let you, it's too dangerous besides you'd be too recognizable

Turles:Do it and when we're freed we'll talk to the people who actually own us

Vegeta:and convince them to allow you to own the three of us

Me:I'm not stupid you'll take over the planet

Turles:We won't we all know that's you and a few of your friends

Vegeta:And we can help you get there because I like your idea to rename the days of the week Vegetaday, Turlesday,Vegetaagainday, Turlesagainday, AnotherVegetaday, LastTurlesday, LastVegetaday it's brilliant and the months as well, and not to forget a holiday for every character of DBZ no matter how much you hate them, and a DBZ day what could be better

Me:Tempting

Turles:we'll take all your math test for you

Vegeta:and do your math homework

17:and we'll make sure Vegeta always walks around shirtless

Me:Keep talking

Turles:we'll do your chorse

Vegeta:I'll let you stare at me for an hour everyday

17:we'll use Vegeta and Turles to prove that not only do aliens exist, but that saiyans exist

Me:getting there but not quite

Turles:I'll teach you to use ki and fly

Vegeta:I'll give you one kiss on your forehead

17:I'll bring Bulma as well so she can build you a time machine and some capsules

Me:if that's all then no

Turles:I'll give you Vegeta's scouter

Vegeta:I'll give you one of my capes

17:I'll have Bulma build you one of those sky car things

Me:Fine you've got a deal, but i will hold you to everything you said, because I want those DBZ holidays as well as everything else, just sign this contract that you will obey my every command within reason and we'll get started*holds up prewritten contract that we all four sign*

Turles:Great so build that machine and free us

Vegeta:for now to the Reviewers REVIEW BECAUSE WHEN I AM FREED I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU REVIEW, BECAUSE NOW SHE'S FREEING US


	9. Anxiety

six months into space

Bulma

"Bulma buckle up, we're landing in five minutes." I look at my younger brother and grin. I capsulize my tools, and my transportation device, I stand and walk to the control room of the ship, I take a seat and buckle up, the others are all sitting and buckled as well. I begin to feel a push, it's not the dragging of the transfer, but Vegeta pushing me to enter the black realm. I close my eyes and begin to picture Vegeta I soon find myself in the blackness Vegeta is standing there and the look on his face is a mixture of emotion that I don't think he can decipher.

"Vegeta what is it."

"Frieza, he's found me right now I'm locked in the dungeon with ki surpressor collar, the minute you finish the transporter use it, i'll let you know when i'm being brought in for the installation of his mind control chip."

"That's not good, if only he would have taken another month, you would have been on your way to earth."

"Frieza and his timing, never fails."

"Vegeta can I see your gravity bracelet?"

"Bulma, you can't increase the gravity levels, the stronger i get the more dangerous I'll become."

"And hopefully the more capable of defeating Frieza."

"Bulma, it's too risky."

"Don't worry by the time you reach Earth we'll be long gone."

"You better be." I smirk as he pulls of the bracelet, the coolest thing about this place is we figured out away so that one hour in here is but a minute out side. I open my capsule full of tools and begin to fix the settings for gravity to two thousand, it'll be a while before he can reach it, but hopefully he will before the chip is installed, as the time ticks away, and he does katas do keep himself busy I continue working and after an hour of black realm time, i finish the adjustments.

"See Frieza beat you if you manage to master all settings before he installs the chip."

"I'll do my best to, and if i do he won't stand a chance, I think I'll stay in here to train, if only for another hour."

"I better go Vegeta, but first I have two more things for you."

"What?" I smirk, I pull a capsule from inside my boot and hand it to him. He doesn't open it but puts it into his pocket, I then give him a kiss on his cheek, and as I picture his face to leave, I see him standing there super bewildered. As i find myself back in the physical world I can't help but smirk.

"What did you see Bulma?"

"Vegeta, he was completely bewildered." Turles chuckles at the thought of a bewildered Vegeta, the ship gives a slight jerk, and Kakarot gives the clear to exit. The second we step off the ship, we find ourselves faced with fifteen saiyans and even worse a news team. None of the saiyans seem to recognize any of us, not even Turles, Raditz, Kakarot or Nappa.

"State your names and business." The saiyan that seems to be in charge demands charging a ki ball.

"Well I'm Bulma, these are my brothers Kakarot and Raditz, that's my cousin Turles, my best friend Chi-Chi, and General Nappa, the orangish redish guy is Jeice, and the greenish blue guy is Zarbon, as for our business, prince Vegeta sent us." None of the saiyan soldiers looks to believe us, and they all form ki blast and wait for us to make a hostile move before blasting, but two figures begin decending from the sky, one looks like Turles and Kakarot, the other is King Vegeta, and neither one of them looks happy.

"Stand down men, don't you know who these saiyans are Nappa one of my most trusted generals, Raditz and Kakarot sons of Bardock, Turles the nephew of Bardock, Chi-Chi a saiyan elite, and Bulma the blue saiyan daughter of Bardock who was stolen by Frieza and raised in the planet trade organization, and Jeice and Zarbon well I'm sure they've good enough reason to be here." the saiyans stand down and look at us and bow, as they did the king when he landed.

"Well folks you heard it here first, the ship that was seen for the past week directed to land on Earth contained six new saiyans and two other aliens, and one of these saiyans has blue hair, blue eyes and a blue tail. Not only that but three of these saiyans are the children of one of Earth's greatest saiyan hero's Bardock. What we see next, you just never know, the universe is vast, and the saiyans are always surprising." All of us saiyans chuckle a little at the broadcast the news reporter just sent out.

"So dad when were you planning to tell us we had a sister?" Kakarot and Raditz both cross their arms and glare at Bardock, I chuckle and give my dad I never really met a hug.

"What? That's not fair, why does she get to hug you, we never got hugs when we were little."

"Well Kakarot she's female, and she's spent her entire life without her father." I laugh at my dads words, as I release him I turn and look at the king, my dad places a hand on my shoulder.

"Bulma, where is my son." I don't look at him, how can i.

"He went seperatly, he sent himself somewhere else, but he should be leaving to come to Earth today." I look at Nappa and I can't keep the tears from building up, he notices this and frowns. King Vegeta must have noticed my teary eyes for his next words were a clear indication.

"This is something to discuss in private, why don't we discuss it on the ship. I follow as they walk inside the ship and close the doors to keep out the other saiyans, we go into the lounge part of the ship, the others sit down on the chairs on the couches everywhere they can find, I sit on a couch between my father and my older brother, right across from King Vegeta. I sigh i have to tell them what happened especially now that they know something's wrong.

"Bulma, did you transfer on the ship before we landed?" I look at Jeice and shake my head.

"Bulma, my son what happened?"

"Frieza found him this morning, Vegeta is now locked in the dungeons of the mother ship. He's waiting, but he doesn't have a clue as to how long it could be."

"Frieza has him in the dungeon?! Why would you guys allow him to go off on his own?"

"We're not sure sir, Bulma is the only one with the faintest idea of what he was thinking but she won't say." I send Turles a look that says traitor.

"Bulma, why did Vegeta want to go off on his own."

"He saw one of my transfers and believe me it wasn't a good one, the boy told him that was the best future I've seen and Vegeta decided it'd be the best way to keep the saiyans safe."

"Safe from what?" i can't hold back the tears anymore, it's been bothering me ever since I've seen those futures and finding out Vegeta had to see what a monster he has potential to become it's just making it worse. How can I tell my family, Nappa, my best friend and my king that the beloved saiyan prince is going to become a monster to destroy us all?

"Bulma, we need to know what we're up against." I look at my dad next to me, and i take a deep breath to calm myself, Raditz pets my head to help me calm, I look back at the king, the fact he looks so much like Vegeta isn't helping.

"Vegeta's trying to keep us safe from him." They all freeze and the already silent room becomes even more so, nobody blinks they all stare at me some of them with jaws agape.

"Bulma what was in that transfer you said he saw."

"The first one, I was in Raditz's mind, sometime in the future, we were all on Earth at a pond fishing, everyone was happy and then Vegeta landed, you told him to go away that he wasn't welcome, but Vegeta wouldn't listen he kept asking for someone, a little boy that he called a weapon, when we kept refusing to give it to him, he began to kill us all off one by one, when he killed Raditz since that was the mind I was in, the transfer ended." The room grew even quieter as impossible as it had seemed.

"To think you know a guy and then he does something like that." I pinch Raditz's arm for the comment, he sends me a glare.

"Frieza is going to install some kind of chip in Vegeta's mind, one that will give Frieza complete control over Vegeta, once it's done no matter where we go, Vegeta will be able to track us down, which is why I have to finish the transportation device, it'll take us to a different dimension where we'll be safe."

"That's the plan you and Vegeta came up with, to allow him to become a tool, a weapon for Frieza while the rest of us hide away in some other deminsion?" I frown at the king's words it doesn't sound such a good plan when someone else says it, it sounded better when Vegeta said it.

"Vegeta said he didn't care what happened to him so long as he bought the rest of us time to get to the safest place possible, he said he'd tell me when they're taking him in to install the chip, he's got his gravity similating bracelet, and before we landed I increased it so it can go up to two hundred times Vegetasei's gravity."

"How did you do that?" I look at the bewildered look on the kings face and chuckle.

"You know your look of bewilderment is very similar to Vegeta's as for how i did so, it was the same way i was able to talk to him, between transfers there is this area it's nothing but black space, I call it the black realm, for some reason Vegeta can get to the black realm as well, from there we can sort of just push the other to get them in to talk strategy spar or whatever, what happens in the black realm aslo happens in the physical world, should i break my arm there, it'll break here, and we learned a tick that sort of us allows an hour to pass there but one minute in the real world, anyways while we were in there before the ship landed he said he was found and in the dungeon, and i spent an hour increasing the gravity capabilities of his bracelet."

"Quick question why was Vegeta bewildered?" Only Kakarot would find that as important.

"Well before I left I did something that last time I did it he said if I ever did it again I'd be space dust, I think he was bewildered that I did it again despite his warning and forgot to back his threat."

"I won't leave without Vegeta."

"Sir we have to."

"No we don't Bulma."

"Yeah, I say we free the prince." I look at Turles as if he's nuts.

"Guys you don't fully understand what we're up against none of you, I saw a possible future of what it may have been like had we stayed on the ship, it had to be at least ten years into the future, i was in Frieza's freezing cold mind, Nappa, Chi-Chi, Kakarot, Turles, Raditz they were all mangled, bloodied and dead, I was sitting in a corner freaked out, as I was forced to watch Frieza's onslaught, and but the real I was in Frieza's mind, and I well technically it was Frieza was holding Vegeta by the neck chocking him. Vegeta was severly injured, Frieza was questioning him, but he wouldn't answer, Vegeta was wearing the gravity bracelet, that was after ten years of using those bracelets and Frieza was still stronger."

"Bulma in that future why weren't you helping?" I look at Chi-Chi and frown.

"Frieza was killing you guys because of me, Frieza seemed pissed when Vegeta said that saiyans weren't the ones he needed to be attacking, but I'm not one hundred percent sure he was telling the truth or i wasn't at the time, now I'm just a hundred percent confused."

"That future doesn't matter, it can't happen now."

"There was only one other possibility there are several futures where Vegeta gets the mind chip, but there was one, where Vegeta didn't get his mind stolen by Frieza, and everyone seemed happy on Earth, except Vegeta and he went after Frieza and he never came back, and Frieza killed the rest of us."

"Bulma, we're not leaving without our prince." I look at my brothers, then i close my eyes and imagine Vegeta I soon find myself dragged into the black realm.

'What will happen if we go after Vegeta, please tell me from Raditz's mind view.' I feel an even stronger tug and i look at my surroundings we're on a barren desert planet, I look around at my surroundings, the entire saiyan race is next to me, except one, the one we're all surrounding prince Vegeta, except one problem, the others every last one of them are dead, all that remain are Bulma aka me, King Vegeta, me aka Raditz, and Tarble. I watch in horror as Vegeta launches a ki blast at King Vegeta and Tarble both at the same time, they both die instantly.

'Raditz or Bulma who to kill first?'

'Kill me Vegeta but leave my sister alone.' The owner of the mind I'm in is the one speaking. Vegeta smirks and i soon feel a ki blast go through my heart, I reenter the black realm, Vegeta is standing there.

"What the hell Bulma, that future shouldn't be a possibility!"

"Relax Vegeta I wanted to see what might happen if we stay and go looking for you like the others want to, so i can tell them specifically why it's a bad idea."

"They know Frieza has me? Could you increase the gravity capabilities, I want to stay in that tank as long as possible."

"They know, wait tank what do you mean?"

"I got a beating don't worry I overheard Frieza asking about the chip and the scientist say it'll be another week, and that I can't be slightly injured or it may kill me."

"Vegeta, you do realize you can't up the gravity to it's max here without harming the physical you."

"Which is healing in a tank."

"Meaning you're more likely to die."

"I'll be fine I promise."

"Vegeta, if you don't escape you'll never see the others again, you'll be stuck with only me to talk to that's a saiyan and unless I'm mistaken your mind won't be totally under your control."

"That's a shame, but Bulma I'm no idiot, I know I won't be able to escape after all, if Frieza could beat me after ten years under gravity training i don't think this will make much difference."

"What how did...were you spying on me."

"What's his face didn't tell you, I can spy on you all i want from here, so what was it that had Frieza so pissed off in that future?"

"No, I don't think I'll tell you, believe me you won't react well, i don't have to go to your mind in the future to know that either."

"But I want to know."

"And I said no."

"Fine, so will you increase my gravity or not?"

"I guess but I don't see what use it'll be."

"It'll give me a distraction unless you want me to spend more time spying on you."

"No, gravity increase it is." I take the bracelet from him and increase it to go up to four hundred that of Vegetasei, I leave it on it's current setting though and hand it to him.

"Now that's out of the way, I want a kiss."

"Nope, you want one you have to catch me first."

Vegeta

I chuckle, nod my head at her stupid request and count to one hundred before taking off to catch her in this never ending darkness, it's not hard to see her aura she's giving off, it's the only light sorce, I take to the air which looks no different than the ground and fly after her, it doesn't take me but mere seconds to catch her, i turn her around and give her a kiss, we stand there kissing for who knows how long, when we break apart finally, i look at my watch to see how much time passed, i could have sworn before i chased her down there were ten minutes before an hour was up.

"You're a good kisser Vegeta."

"I knew that already."

"I blame you."

"For what?"

"For ten years of us hating each other."

"No that's Frieza's fault."

"Yes but you're the only one presant for me to blame."

"I don't think either one of us ever hated each other, we pretended to but i don't think we possibly could have hated each other."

"Why's that."

"Because Bulma, I think I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, one question what do you mean you think?"

"Hey I'm saiyan typically we don't fall in love, and guy's in general have trouble figuring out what love is."

"And you've never been in love before, well Vegeta let's not forget we may be saiyan but neither of us is a normal saiyan."

"How could I forget for one you're coloring is blue."

"Vegeta, I don't want to leave you here for Frieza to take over."

"Don't you worry about Frieza, Cooler or Flakey will eventually end this I just know it, you and the others get to safety, I don't want you or the others to be killed, especially by me." I look at my watch it's been an hour, actually we're five minutes over an hour, Bulma seems to realize what I'm doing.

"Bye Vegeta, see you later." She hugs me, and kisses my cheek closes her eyes and she's gone. I sigh, alone again I look at my bracelet, she upped it to four hundred, now that was nice. I chuckle to myself, Bulma is nothing more than one of the biggest myestries in the universe i think. I crank my gravity up by a full hundred G's the weight that sets on my shoulders is unbelievable and I soon find myself on my knees and still sinking, I probably shouldn't but I'm going to anyway, I crank the dial all the way up to four hundred times Vegetasei gravity, the pressure sets in, it hurts so much, i pass out, into another different world of blackness.

I wake and realize I'm still in the black realm, i look at my watch, I've been out for a two full weeks! I close my eyes and picture Bulma and soon find myself back in the physical world, i slowly open one eye just a little I look at my tail and can't help but feel a little relieved, every minute I'm here is another that I'm safe, it's still bent some but it won't be long, it won't be long before I'm out of the tank. The chip it's more than likely ready, it's been two weeks since i heard them say it'd be at least another week. The tank machine beeps they release me out of the tank, I'm healed, I look at my bracelet, if I'm not feeling the pressure then I fully adjusted wait a minute there isn't a setting for one thousand Vegetasei's gravity yet that's what it's on. I turn the dial down all the way to regular gravity and i feel could just float away, then Frieza walks into the room. He motions for me to follow him, i do i have no other choice.

I close my eyes and bring myself back into the black realm, I extend my ki out to push on Bulma's I have to push pretty hard for several minutes before she finally shows up not looking too happy. Actually I think she's furious considering her tail is thrashing behind her wildly, she crosses her arms and glares at me.

"It's time Bulma, they're taking me in, the chip is done I'm used to 1000 times Vegetasei gravity I stayed in the tank the past two weeks, it's time it can't be delayed any longer." With my words her anger completely disappears and is replaced by fear.

"Do you think you can take him with the gravity increase I gave you?"

"I don't know, I'll try that much I can promise you, but I can't gurantee anything."

"You better get back they may be confused why you aren't moving."

"I will soon, if I don't manage to defeat them, I'm coming here, I'll give you a push promise me you'll come."

"I promise Vegeta, but I better not feel a push for at least until tomorrow."

"Look who's bossy." She chuckles gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves, I close my eyes picture Bulma and leave as well, Frieza hasn't realized I'm not following I quickly run to catch up to him. The idiot I'm surprised he's not watching my every move now. We continue walking until we reach his throne room, we walk in and there inside is a metal table, five doctors, five scientist, and the Ginyu Force, their Jeice replacement looking smug.

"Ready Vegeta, lie down on the table." I smirk and begin to power up to full power, soon I'm giving off my own gravitational pull, and I'm still going, Frieza frowns the Ginyu Force gets in fighting stances.

* * *

Me:Finally left you a cliffy ha ha

Turles:congratulations

Vegeta:now they'll have to REVIEW

Me:if they want to find out what's coming

Turles:besides the sooner we get through the chapter the sooner we get to the unpredictable part

Vegeta:you mean the part where i kill you

Me:it's not in the text Vegeta, what is is something i don't think any au fic has done in the past

Turles:which is why we should get your brain checked out

Vegeta:she's perfectly sane if she wasn't she wouldn't be obssesed with the show

Me:he's right

Turles:well i think we should demand fifteen reviews or no update

Vegeta:Couldn't agree more otherwise they won't be tortured by the cliffy

Me:Fine but if i don't get fifteen after a week forget it

Turles:no we're holding you to it

Vegeta:they'll REVIEW or they won't know what will happen in my fight for my brain

Me:fine maybe i'll update some stories i'm behind on

Turles:good

Vegeta:NOW HUMANS, NAMEKIAN, SAIYANS, ICEJINS, ANDROIDS, AND WHATEVERS IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT'S COMING WE NEED YOU TO LEAVE 15 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE _**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_


	10. The Chip

**_Bulma_**

"Bulma you seem worried." I look at my dad, but don't say anything.

"I think I liked her better when she was angry for no reason, the sudden change to worry is a little scary." I look at prince Tarble shortly after I left Vegeta a couple weeks ago, we left the ship and joined the king and my father where they've been staying a large compound known as capsule corp, was I surprised when they had capsules just like mine only different, they still have a lot of bugs to work out and can't store perishable items like fruit. But was equally surprised to find that i also had a version of the capsule except much better.

"Bulma dear what's the matter." I look at the blond Bunny Briefs, then Nappa, Jeice, Zarbon, my cousin, my brothers, , prince Tarble, my dad all in the order they're sitting in the room, then lastly at King Vegeta who's directly across from me.

"They took him in, and I think right now he's trying to fight his way out, at least he said he was going to."

"Bulma how long until your machine is finished?" I look at Kakarot, he's trying to change the topic.

"Thanks to the help I've been recieving from it won't be nearly as long, I think at the rate we're going it can be done in one or two months, he's a real genius."

"No Bulma you're the genius, I would have never thought up something so elaborate."

"I'm sure you would have, if you had need, or if you're curiosity eventually got to you." He chuckles at this.

"Well you may be right, but mine wouldn't be near as grand."

"One to two months, why don't you add a third scientist, it's been a while since i just built instead of fought." I look at dad with a grin.

"Make it four, I guess I can take a break and actually get back to science." Turles is rather good with science which is why I'm a little surprised he doesn't ever try to deal with technology.

"What the heck five can't hurt nothing." Raditz also inherited some brains in the family.

"We'll help too, we're trained in mechanics as well." Jeice says gesturing to himself and Zarbon.

"Can i help?" Kakarot however did not aquire any such thing.

"No!" It's a little funny how we all yelled this simutaneously.

"I'll help, science and machines are really all I'm good at." Prince Tarble I remember how weak he was when we collected Vegeta and the others from Vegetasei to bring onto Frieza's ship. I smile, as they stand and head to the labs, I begin to stand and nearly trip over my own feet, but being saiyan i don't allow that to happen.

*later*

"Bulma you seem worried." I look at my dad trying to hide my worry, "Come with me out to the hall let's talk." I follow him out into the hall, and he closes the door to the lab.

"I'm fine honest."

"Bulma you'll have to get up pretty early to pull the wool over this saiyans eyes, especially since i can see the future. Now what's bothering you, are you worried about Vegeta?"

"I'm scared, what if Vegeta can't beat him, what if Vegeta never escapes, or what if he escapes and we can't help him get rid of the chip?" He looks at me with a small smirk on his face, he brings me closer to him for a hug.

"Bulma i promise you, if Vegeta can't beat him now he will later, Vegeta will escape because he'll never give up, and the chip won't be there long because i know that you're just as stubborn as he is. Individually you're a force to be reckoned with together you could give the PTO a run for it's money."

"I know daddy but...I just can't help be worried."

"You're forgetting who you are, your not just a saiyan, your not just a female saiyan, you're a Son saiyan you're my daughter, and neither my daughter or a Son saiyan will give up, especially you because you're a genius and just as stubborn as the prince."

"How are you so sure it will all be alright?"

"Because Bulma, if you can build a machine into another deminsion, you can overcome a little mind control chip hands behind your back, and eyes closed while balancing on your tail."

"Thanks daddy, i feel better now." He lets go of me, kisses my forehead, rubs my hair and walks back into the lab, and i find myself curious as to what it is he's gone through that made him so caring whatever it is, i'm glad he did. I look into a mirror, and fix my hair before re-entering the lab.

**_Vegeta_**

I stop powering up and stand there, smirking at the Ginyu Force, now that Jeice is gone, i will have no regrets with killing them all off, now who to go for first, Guldo, Burter, Recoome, Ginyu or the new guy, or perhaps Cui, or Dadoria, so hard to pick. Well i may as well work my way up to Frieza start with the weakest and go to the strongest in the room.

I faze behind Cui and kick him hard in the back, too hard because he went right into the ceiling and died upon impact with the floor, okay so I'm not used to my strength i'll get there, i faze behind Dadoria and it takes a few rounds of kicking and punching to rid myself of him, but i still haven't been toying with them the way i had wanted.

Once Dadoria is out of the way i begin with the ginyu force more particularly the new jeice of the group, and just my luck he's actually weaker than Cui, well there is still Recoome, Guldo, Burter and the Captain Ginyu himself. As i make my way towards Guldo, I get hit by Frieza's damn tail, i turn to him, i wanted to wait a little while but i suppose now will have to fucking do.

"Ready to die Frieza, i planned on saving you for last."

"My you really don't want this brain surgery i promise you it'll be quick and quite painless." I scoff at his words only an idiot would believe that Frieza would make anything quick or painless let alone both it's not in his sick twisted nature. Damn i hate his mother this is all her fault after all, had she butted out she wouldn't have made Frieza stop treating us Saiyans as if we were his most precious posessions as sick as that is, it's better than getting a chip installed into my brain for running away, but the others did too, of course, they haven't been found yet.

At least i was able to trick them all into believing that Frieza wouldn't find me, even if i had managed to leave there is still the simple fact that Frieza having gone in my direction had a rather high chance of coming across me at some point or another. The only reason i did this was because i needed to buy them time to escape, i remember seeing the look of horror in their expressions when i was watching Bulma in a transfer, i can't ever let that happen. Besides a good prince protects his kingdom and it's people, a great prince will give his life for his people even if it's only a few of them.

"Ready for my power Frieza?"

"Quite my little monkey prince."

**_Bulma_**

I begin to walk out of the lab right as I feel a huge push. I immediately close my eyes picture Vegeta and bring myself to the black realm. I look around and spot Vegeta gasping for breath, he looks slightly shocked and he's drenched in sweat, considering this is the black realm that can't be good, if he's still sweating when he's here, I hope he won, but something in his eyes tells me he didn't.

"Frieza, it's unbeleivable he can transform, once wasn't enough he transformed twice, that was the only way he could tie me down without injuring me in the process."

"Don't worry about us, one or two months and we're all gone, actually it's likely going to be sooner, Earth's greatest scientist was helping me build it, and today Jeice, Zarbon, my father, Raditz, Turles, and Tarble offered to help they can manage without me for a while.

"My brother, is he well, I know he's bound to be weak just how weak?" I forgot Vegeta basically hasn't seen him but that one time when Tarble was just a mere infant, a new born infant at that, after that he came onto Frieza's ship.

"He's rather quiet all the time, he's not much of a fighter, but then again he is, apparently he gets sick a lot and he fights through it every time, they said it gets better as he gets older and soon he'll get sick no more than once or twice a year." Vegeta suddenly grabs his head letting out a yelp of pain.

"Make it stop!" He has got to be in a lot of pain, normally he does his best not to show pain, this isn't right at all in any possible way, but to make it worse, Vegeta's only a fifteen year old boy, he collapses to the ground on his knees, I think he's fighting to keep tears out of his eyes too. I sit down and as he lies on the ground I begin to stroke his face.

"It'll be alright Vegeta, it'll stop." But he's still screaming, he's still holding his head, what kind of torturous method could Frieza possibly be using to install this trip, ever since his mother visited Frieza has been different he's not the same worrisome creep he used to be, now he's just a murderous creep.

"It hurts, Bulma that laser penetrates through skin and skull, does no damage though and it can transport anything with it and leave no damage but it still hurts." I continue to stroke his face and he soon passes out cold, but I don't get up and leave, i can't leave my prince like that.

I sit and i wait for him to wake up, the entire time stroking his hair, or his face never letting him out of my sight, not getting up for anything other than to go to the bathroom or eat, since if i dropped food on his head he'd likely murder me, i don't get up to sleep i just let myself pass out on the floor of the black realm. The entire time trying not to cry. From what i'm not entirely sure, being scared maybe, it's pretty scary seeing him passed out from pain, he's Prince Vegeta the strongest Saiyan in existance, if he's passing out from pain it has to be bad.

I sit there with him for a three days of black realm time, and finally Vegeta begins to stir, his eyes shoot open and he gets on guard, he looks at me and frowns. His eyes have a partially cloudy look to them, the chip is in no doubt, his head must be fully healed now and they're all just out there waiting for him to wake up.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" He looks at me and smirks and something in his cloudy eyes tells me to get out of there as soon as possible, i close my eyes and picture Vegeta, when i open them again I'm back in capsule corp. King Vegeta, Nappa, Kakarot, and Mrs. Briefs are the only ones in there.

"Bulma what happened what did you see?" Kakarot seems worried, I can't hold back the tears I was holding for three days of black realm time any more, they burst out and i just sit there crying, the others exchange concerned glances. Kakarot comes over and grabs me into a hug, though he's younger than me he's definitly bigger, he pulls me right into his lap as he hugs me. Nappa comes over sits on the ground next to Kakarot and puts a hand on my shoulder, Mrs. Briefs joins in on the hug.

They may be trying to help me feel better but it's just not working. It was so scary to see Vegeta in so much pain, then for him to be out like a light for three days, and then for him get up and have clouded over eyes, then that weird look. King Vegeta stands up from the chair he was sitting in and walks over he crouches down grabs my chin and lifts my head up so that I'm looking the king directly in the eyes.

"It's alright Bulma, Vegeta's a fighter he'll break free I know he will." I don't know what it was in his words but hearing them made me feel better, i wipe my eyes clear of the tears and stop crying.

"It was just so scary, he was in so much pain, then he just blacked out and he didn't wake up for three days then his eyes were so cloudy and the look he got in the cloudy eyes it was so scary."

"Bulma, no matter how hard Vegeta pushes to get you back in the black realm don't go can you promise me you won't." I look at the look in my king's eyes and don't miss the worry there.

"I won't go back."

"Bulma that's not a promise." I was about to say something, but the others walk back into the room, everyone frowns when they see the scene before them.

"They took him didn't they." Turle's words were more a statement than a question one that needed no confirmation.

"Did he hurt you Bulma?" I look at Raditz and shake my head no.

"She's mostly scared." Jeice states this as if it's a mere observation.

"Come on Bulma, a little time in the labs will get your mind off this." I follow them to the lab and look at my transportation device, this machine is what could keep us safe from Vegeta, safe from Frieza.

**_Vegeta_**

"Come now Vegeta, where is the girl, i know you know." I look Frieza in the eyes he may have got the chip in, but he will not control my mind.

"You'll never be able to get to her, they're all gone the entire saiyan race by the time you get there they'll be long gone and where they'll go it'll be impossible for any of us to get to."

"Turles, Raditz, Kakarot, Nappa, Chi-Chi and Bulma the entire saiyan race, minus you how sweet you're protecting them despite the consequences." Frieza push a button the remote, an unbelievable pain jolts through my brain but I won't give.

"No Frieza don't you get it, the saiyans you blew up the planet but there was no people on it, they were all off planet except the king when you talked to the king, and as soon as he hung up he left, he was gone as you blew up the planet."

"Vegetsei was hit by a meteor." Is Frieza seriously still trying to sell that lie.

"When will you give up on that, I'm not a fool Frieza I know you blew up the planet so stop lieing." Frieza pushes another button, it gives me a small shock.

"Vegeta...lead us to Bulma and the other saiyans." I walk to the controls of the ship I begin to type the coordinates for earth, but something in the back of my mind is telling me not to. If Frieza finds Bulma he'll kill her, and the others. I look at the coordinates I've typed and quickly change them to those of a planet that'll take three years to get to. See what they say to that. Frieza walks over and looks at the cooridinates.

"What planet is it Frieza?" I glare at Dadoria's replacement his twin brother Dadorian.

"It doesn't matter with our faster ship we should be able to catch them before they land, it's three years away."

"Just do me a favor when we get there let me be the one to kill them."

"I suppose we can work it out." I smirk at Frieza's words. I close my eyes and picture Bulma, I find myself in the black realm, I begin to push my ki at Bulma. I push more of my ki at her after waiting ten minutes but she's still not coming.

"Show me Bulma." The black realm appears with the movie screen and it turns on to reveal Bulma, she's sitting in a room, surrounded by the rest of my crew, my brother and my father, and Bardock, Jeice and Zarbon.

'Bulma are you alright.'

'I'm fine, but Vegeta's pushing pretty hard.'

'Don't go Bulma, it can't be safe.' My own father he's turned against me, like when i watched her transfer. I push my ki out even more until I've used it all. Bulma starts to grab her head from being pushed so hard, i withdraw my ki, and when she looks better, i gently push out a little of my ki just enough to nudge her. Bulma closes her eyes, the screen vanishes and in it's place is Bulma.

"What the heck Vegeta? Do you have any idea how much that much ki hurts?" The look on her face is one of pure rage.

"Well if you would have came when i first started pushing there wouldn't have been a problem."

"Don't you turn that on me, now why did you want me to come?" The anger isn't subsiding but getting worse, i merely chuckle Bulma is a saiyan like no other, not just because her eyes, hair and tail are blue but also because her attitude is one that could almost rival my own. I put a hand on her face she stiffens, she's scared of me and that stupid chip.

"I wanted to tell you Frieza's on his way to a planet that's in the opposite direction and will take him three years to get to, it'll take a day for him to realize you're not there, and five years to get to earth, I just wanted to tell you i bought you eight years of extra time."

"Bought us extra time why?"

"Because Bulma he may be able to control me some, but I can fight it, and i will fight it, because i still love you, and nothing Frieza does is going to change that."

"Vegeta, I don't want to leave without you."

"You may not want to but you need to, I promise you I'll find a way to destroy the chip then I'll find a way to find you."

"Vegeta it wouldn't work."

"Sure it will I have that necklace you designed, the one that glows as you near what your heart wants most."

"You're insane, but you're cute." Bulma kisses my cheek and closes her eyes and she's gone. Bulma she's the reason i didn't go, i stayed behind to keep her safe, i sent Frieza the wrong way to keep her safe. I close my eyes and relax for a little while.

* * *

A.N. Okay I'm super super super *another billion* super sorry it took so long to update my computer charger stopped working, and i of course am the only one in the house with a sony laptop, but miraculously my charger started working again today, so i came straight to updating

Vegeta: For once she's actually telling you the truth

Turles: I still don't see the point

Me: of what

Vegeta:updating upon reviews

Turles:when this story is a prewrite you wrote on your birthday

Me:back in august

Vegea:exactly

Turles:so why for reviews

Me:because I felt like it but from now on i think i will try to get this updated every Sunday

Vegeta:good

Turles:right isn't it normally me speaking before Vegeta though

Me:good point oh well that's your decision

Vegeta:we're nearing the fun stuff

Turles: Quite fun indeed, and today I'm stealing his line and shall say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR ELSE I KILL YOU

Me: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE THREATS

Vegeta:OH SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ AND REVIEW


	11. Dimension

**Bulma**

"Are you alright, did Vegeta hurt you?" I look at Nappa and sigh.

"All Vegeta did was add on to the guilt I'm already feeling because we're going to leave him behind, he sent Frieza three years in the wrong direction and where the ship was located they were already a couple years away, Vegeta bought us eight more years of time he knew we don't really need." The others look at me frowning, I sigh.

"If he's got the chip, how do we know he's telling the truth." Tarble looks so doubtful, and the others nod their agreement with Tarble's words.

"What has gotten into you, Vegeta is your prince, he cares enough for you that he put his own life on the line by not coming to Earth, then he risked even more by sending Frieza on a wild goose chase and you think he's lying!"

"Bulma, it's just that..."

"I don't want to hear it Raditz, Vegeta was your captain crew captain!"

"She's right Vegeta is our prince, we should trust him." I smile at Kakarot, finally someone who listens, walks into the room a small smile on his face.

"I finished the dimension transportation device." I look at and widen my eyes, he finished it, it just needs to be tested now.

"Well then let's go test it!"

"It's Kakarot's turn to test one of your inventions."

"No Raditz, this needs to be tested on something other than a person to know if it works, Tarble where's your robot?"

"What no you're not sending Robo to be destroyed!"

"Tarble you will send the stupid robot now get it." I've never been so glad of the fact King Vegeta can be menacing. Tarble walks out of the room and up stairs I hear him open his bedroom door, a minute later he's storming down the steps and the look on the young boy's face that normally is happy and calm, or scared is the pissed off look Vegeta gave me at that age, the ouji saiyans are all alike. I take the robot from him and we all walk to the lab, I turn on the machine, and turn on Robo, so far we've only got it to take us to one different dimension but that's all we need. I grin as the flashy lights come on so far so good.

"Robo at your service, what would you like miss Son?" Tarble's robot is definitely polite.

"Robo, we need you to test out our device, take this return remote, push the red button once you're sure you arrived safely." I hand the robot the remote, he hops into the machine and shuts the door.

"Would you like to do the honor?" He grins at me.

"This is your machine Bulma, I just helped build it, you do it."

"Why don't we all do it, every scientist to help." We all place a hand on the activation switch mine on bottom, but the one scientist who isn't helping is Tarble, another stubborn Ouji saiyan. I sigh and push on the button the lights blink and Robo disappears, we all wait and after a minute there's another flash, and standing there is Robo safe and sound.

"It worked!" I jump up and down and right into my dad's arms and give him a Son bear hug, he chuckles, Turles, Raditz and Kakarot join in making it a family hug, the hug didn't last much longer after that.

"What time is it?" Turles asks with a frown, Dr. Briefs looks at his watch and widens his eyes.

"Oh my it's past midnight, we better get some rest, tomorrow you can announce the saiyans are leaving, and soon be under way, you'll be perfectly safe now. I hug my family goodnight, and walk to my room, i lie down on the bed close my eyes and Vegeta's face enters my mind and i soon find myself in the black realm. I was about to push my ki towards Vegeta when the boy shows up.

"Bulma...did you even once look for the results of the decision you're going to make?"

"No I didn't, show me the consequences are should we go to the other deminsion from Vegeta's mind please." The transfer drags me a way and i find myself in the familiar mind of Vegeta, but it's darker in here but just as warm.

'Vegeta...I'm growing tired of your games, even with the stupid chip you're still rebellious now tell me where they are!'

'I have no clue Frieza, Bulma was building a machine that takes her to another deminsion, by now her and the others will be long gone.'

'Dadoria, do you think there's something more to that necklace of his.'

'Just a gift from Bulma.'

'Is it just a gift from Bulma, do you care for her is that it?'

'Dadoria...check him'

'I'm not going near him, he'll kill me.'

'You're all such wimps.' Frieza walks up to Vegeta who's mind I'm currently in, his cold arm touches my shoulder and lifts my armor and rips my spandex suit, well technically it's Vegeta's but it feels like it's me.

'Would you look at that.' Something is creepy about the way Dadoria says the words, Frieza grabs my neck and the transfer ends, the boy stands there frowning.

"Are you saying there going to kill Vegeta?"

"I don't know, I'm not from there, but by the looks of it yes maybe it can change maybe it can't."

"But Bulma please if you go, be careful."

"You realize your telling a saiyan, a female saiyan, a Son saiyan, a female Son saiyan, to be careful."

"Trust me I know who you are, you're a saiyan that can transfer and you're a master at it, me I'm still working at it, you're even better than the you of my time, you mastered the last step to mastering the transfer in no time at all, it took my mom years." I stare at him wide eyed and he groans as he realizes he said something he shouldn't have and he disappears. He was talking about how long it took older me of his version of outcome he's from, then he said his mom, I'm a genius so it doesn't take much for me to know that he must be the son of an older version of me from an alternate future i already kept from happening, so he must be the cub from those visions and maybe even the cub i was pregnate with in that one vision, when we first started discussing escaping Frieza. No wonder his hair is lavender, but then again i thought it was just a side effect of the transfer ability or maybe it's both.

"You look like you've been thinking." I turn around with a wide grin on my face.

"A little too much, anyways the machine is finished we leave tomorrow."

"Well in black realm time that may be days." I look at him with a frown, and soon i find myself in his arms, man he's fast, more so than i remember. He looks at me and leans in for a kiss, we stand there kissing for who knows how long, and when we finally break apart, the cloudyness is just barely at the edges in his eyes, which is good considering earlier there was a lot more.

"Give me your necklace real quick." He quirks an eye brow but pulls it out of his pocket and hands it to me, I get out my capsule full of tools and make a few quick adjustments before giving it back to him, he quirks his eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"Chip or no chip I'm not leaving you to be killed by Frieza, when you get to earth, go to capsule corp I'm going to set up an invisible shield that allows people through, unless they're wearing the necklace, it'll transport you right to the other dimension we're going to, then you just have to use the necklace to find me." He closes his eyes then opens them he leans in and kisses me again, when he pulls away he smirks.

"Want to see a trick i learned, sure we figured out the time thing but this is better." I look at him in confusion he waves his hand and the darkness leaves a blue sky takes over, grass forms under our feet, a water fall and a small pond form not but thirty yards away from us, the sun appears in the sky and it's setting, some white little rabbits, squirrels, birds, turtles, deer and every woodland creature you can think off are just running around all over the place, then trees shoot up everywhere, and now we're in a clearing in a wooded area.

"Vegeta it's so beautiful, how'd you do that?"

"Picture whatever you want, the black realm creates it." I picture two hot fudge sundaes and before I know it there's two in my hands, I hand one to Vegeta and smirk I even got the spoons.

"You're good, you do learn quick Bulma." I take a bite of my ice cream, for something that's created by a black darkness it's actually pretty good.

"Of course I do, I'm a genius." He chuckles and sits at the edge of the water, i shrug my shoulders and sit next to him, and together we watch the sunset. After the sunsets it becomes dark and the stars and a quarter moon light up the sky.

"Only a quarter moon Vegeta? I'm still mastering my oozaru form, I heard you have complete control over yours."

"Nice try but I don't think so, you want to learn it you'll have to do it here on your own."

"You're so mean."

"Oh am I?" Vegeta chuckles and kisses me again, this time though when we seperate it's time to go, I close my eyes and picture the saiyan in front of me, and I find myself back in my capsule corp room, only three minutes past since i left, funny it didn't feel like I was there three hours. I close my eyes and soon drift into sleep.

**Vegeta**

"Vegeta we've been noticing lately that you've been getting a blank look on your face quite a lot." So Cui noticed but what of the others did they notice or were they told by Cui.

"So we're taking you in for a check up with the doctors and scientist, just to make sure it's not damaging your brain in ways we don't want it too." I roll my eyes at Frieza's words.

"That feels so comforting, my minds being ruined by the chip, and it might be doing more damage than you intended!"

"Don't be a baby." I growl at Dadoria's insult, nobody calls me Vegeta crown prince of the saiyan race a baby and lives to tell about it, and as soon as Frieza turns around to ask for another glass of whine, I blast the fat pink spikey freak's head off, when Frieza turns back around he breaks the whine glass.

"Don't bother going off yelling, he should have known better to insult me." Frieza doesn't yell but begins to laugh his maniacal laugh, and pets my hair as a father might a son, and I emit a low growl and it's loud enough that anyone in the room can hear it.

"Oh, I think my pet needs a timeout." Frieza says smirking, he brings his tail back and swings at me, I jump out of the way, give him a smug look and walk myself into the cage in the corner of the room. A different kind of disobedience, nothing pisses him off more than when I go to the cage instead of being forced in. Then after five minutes he'll be happy again thinking he's finally starting to break me, but you can't break my spirit.

**Bulma**

I look at all the saiyans, all these saiyans are coming to the other dimension each knows that they're not to do a thing once there unless one of us says so we need to get a few things taken care of, but we all need to go now, so we are, 5000 saiyans are in the universe, we never were strong in numbers but now were below ten thousand, which isn't too bad really, 4999 of those 5000 saiyans are going through this machine to see what awaits, 1 that's the amount of saiyans staying here, just one forever, that's how long people will try to break that one saiyan's spirit, and they still won't manage, because that one saiyan is prince Vegeta.

"Well Bulma, all the hard work is about to pay off." I grin at and his wife.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you, last night I thought it was a shame you wouldn't get to see the results, so I made to return switches they'll only work twice each, but I thought you'd come with this first time, and see where all of our genius lands us, when you're ready to leave just push the button and you'll be brought here, and if you want to go back just carry the remote through capsule corps main gate."

"Well thank you Bulma."

"Oh but I don't think I have all the proper things to take for a trip to another dimension."

"Oh Bunny you'll be fine. I'm sure they'll have stores where we're going." I laugh at comment and before I know it all the saiyans are through the three of us go in, I press in the code to bring the machine with us and we're zapped to another dimension, I widen my eyes in shock when I see we landed right back at capsule corp. The other saiyans are sitting around staring at the sky kind of looking worried, I think they're watching for Frieza. I make my way to the front of the crowd with the Briefs behind me, King Vegeta, Kakarot and Raditz all look at me apologetically, Tarble is having a discussion with Robo.

The front door to capsule corp opens up and running out is , Bunny, what looks like an older version of me, an older version of Vegeta and some other people who I don't know! They all run over to us, and Vegeta looks wide eyed and shocked, the others as well.

"Goku you're back but who's your friends?" A short bald man is the one who asks the question directing at my little brother.

"Goku? Who's Goku? My name is Kakarot." They all stare at him in confusion except Vegeta who's staring at king Vegeta.

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from."

"Well most of us are the saiyans Vegeta, but I would have assumed you knew that, you only are one. We came from a different dimension, thanks to my brilliance, I got every saiyan off of Vegetasei before Frieza destroyed it, anyways since we couldn't fight we came here to escape, 4999 of 5000 saiyans, we also have Jeice, Zarbon, and Bunny Briefs."

"Another me how remarkable." the other says.

"Well this is all thanks to Bulma, she's a pure genius."

"I couldn't have done it so fast without your help sir."

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" I laugh at my dad's comment.

"No, you're Bardock, father of Raditz, Kakarot and Bulma Son, uncle of Turles Son, and friend of King Vegeta." Everyone from the other dimension looks shocked to hear this, including other me.

"Wait a minute, you're Bulma, but you're saiyan and your parents are saiyan but not and Bunny Briefs who are human?" A man with scars on his face ask in confusion.

"That's bizarre, how is it, in your dimension I'm saiyan but in mine I'm human?" I look at the other older me and realize she has no tail!

"Next you'll tell me I'm human," Chi-Chi mutters standing up from where she was lying behind us.

"Chi-Chi's saiyan too?!"

"Yes, other than and his wife, Jeice and Zarbon everyone you're looking at is saiyan."

"Hey Robo is a robot Bulma."

"Is that?" I look at the Vegeta of this dimension and he looks stunned.

"Your little brother Tarble yes that's him, I suppose if you never met in my dimension I can't expect you to have in this one."

"I suppose you need a place to stay, well you're all welcome here." Bunny Briefs no matter the dimension will never differ not even the least, she drags the other saiyans off to show them around, the two head to the labs.

"I always knew prince Vegeta looks like king Vegeta, but now I really see how much." I laugh at Nappa's comment.

"The other me, where is he?" His question catches me off guard and suddenly my eyes tear up again. King Vegeta slaps this Vegeta on the back of the head.

"We had to leave him behind, he's the reason we're here he wanted us to get away and be safe before he killed us."

"Couldn't Goku stop him?" Other me asks in confusion.

"Who?"

"Kakarot that's what he's called in this dimension."

"Kakarot, you're kidding, Kakarot hasn't even mastered more than 50 times Vegetasei's gravity, Vegeta's mastered 1000, not only that but Kakarot is the worst fighter on our crew." They look at me with shocked faces.

"So this Kakarot isn't a super saiyan?"

"Kakarot is as close to the super saiyan as any, not close." Raditz says with a laugh.

"Vegeta may be close, I mean even with the chip Frieza has to keep at a constant final form to keep him in line."

"Chip?"

"They put a chip in you, it kind of makes it hard for you to do what you want, but in the black realm it's power is little to nothing."

"Black Realm?" I look at this Vegeta and frown.

"You know the black realm, the place I end up between transfers, your favorite place to train." None of them not even other me looks to have an idea what I mean.

"What are transfers?" I can't believe the words coming out of other me's mouth.

"Well I kind of get dragged into the mind of another in the future, or I did but now that I've mastered it completely I can choose to ask for consequences, I can go when I please, choose the date, the mind everything."

"Of course as the saiyan of prophecy it wasn't surprising to us when we learned of her gift." King Vegeta says with a small chuckle I roll my eyes at him.

"It seems everyone knows this prophecy except me, even Jeice and Zarbon know more than I do."

"Hey, it's not our fault, we're in the prophecy too Bulma, if I'm there where you've transferred to, I see you well that me does, and Jeice is supposed to keep you from getting hurt in the physical world."

"Did you forget in the black realm what happens to me there happens in the physical world."

"We know, which is why we wish you wouldn't go there, especially now that there's risk of Vegeta's chip taking over completely at any moment and him killing you."

"No offense your majesty but I'm not too worried about that, chip or no chip Vegeta still has an endless hunger for getting stronger, without me, who's going to build him the ultimate training gear?"

"You're not still helping him get stronger are you?"

"He's my crew captain, and if no name boy doesn't protest it, then it's good enough for me I'm going to help Vegeta get stronger!"

"Are you sure this is Bulma, I mean sure she's got the right looks and attitude except for the tail, but well." I send a glare at the scarred man that demands him to continue.

"This blasted woman seems to prefer to pull wretched pranks on me, like the clothes I'm being forced to wear than build me training supplies." I look at this Vegeta's clothes for the first time as do the others and we crack up laughing.

"Well, this Bulma isn't a saiyan, and just gave me an idea."

"Vegeta you tried to purge my planet, and tried to kill me on namek, and you stole my ship for months, and you just got back today, why would I build you something or when have you requested it."

"Bulma, I'm telling you now, don't bother, our Bulma and Vegeta fought for ten years, and Bulma knew she was one hundred percent correct and Vegeta still persuaded her otherwise, and I guarantee you had it not been for Frieza growing tired of the constant bickering and making the two at least pretend to get along, well we likely wouldn't be in this situation."

"Raditz, quick question what's the moral of your story."

"Isn't obvious, don't argue with prince Vegeta he wins every time."

"Raditz, that's not moral it's a fact we all should know."

"You know what, I actually think I may be able to tolerate this one."

"I have a name Vegeta!"

"Bulma, you know Vegeta, if he's in a bad mood he never remembers anyone's name well, and I think he's in a very bad mood." I nod my agreement with Turles on that one.

"So how old are you anyways?" The short bald man looks at me, Kakarot, Raditz, and Chi-Chi when asking the question.

"Raditz is sixteen, along with Turles, Kakarot, and Chi-Chi are fourteen and myself and prince Vegeta are fifteen."

"Are you seriously telling me that the fifteen year old me is strong enough to keep Frieza in his final form at all times?" I guess this Vegeta must not be as strong or wasn't at that age.

"Well you didn't have Bulma and her gravity bracelets, and Bulma is the only saiyan crazy enough to actually increase the gravity as high as it will go when somebody is in a tank."

"What of it Raditz, and I'm not the only one, Vegeta was in a tank when I upgraded his bracelet by two and he put it all the way up, but I am the one who went in every day, upgraded it and left it on the highest setting clear until it got to 1000 times Vegetasei's gravity, not long after that he woke up, and went to fight against Frieza and the stupid chip."

"I don't get it how could any version of me at any age, from any dimension just be so willing to help Vegeta to get stronger?" I roll my eyes at the other me and she looks at me in shock.

"Well let us not forget, as a scientist, warrior and saiyan I see the importance of Vegeta getting stronger."

"Trust us, after the chip was installed and he nearly scared her to death, we were all surprised at her stubbornness and how she kept going back when Vegeta pushed her."

"I haven't been helping Vegeta train since the chip, mostly he's planning, complaining and showing off tricks he learned about the black realm." Right as the words leave my mouth I feel a small push. "Speak of the devil." I chuckle to myself close my eyes and enter the black realm.

"I don't have much time they're taking me in to check the chip is okay, I just wanted to know if you've all made it there okay." I look at Vegeta and smirk.

"We're all safe, but you wouldn't believe what we came to it's a dimension where me and Chi-Chi are humans, and you were never chipped, and you came to Earth to destroy it, I haven't learned much yet, but you're one of the last saiyans in the dimension and you look identical to your dad except without facial hair, you're the same height and everything."

"Well don't let me do anything stupid."

"I won't, I think he'd love to meet you though, I just had a crazy thought, do you think it's possible to bring others here?" He looks at me with a look that says I'm crazy.

"Why would you rather make out with him than me?"

"Vegeta you're so gross he's like 31 why would I want to make out with him?!"

"Well you're not entirely sane, and I've seen girls married to people thirty years older than them in my line of work."

"Vegeta I saw them too, it disgusted me then and it still does now."

"Fine, give me a kiss and then we'll see if we can't drag him here, but I'm going to watch you until you both leave, then I'll turn the spy cam on until I'm sure I don't have to worry."

"Are you jealous, of yourself?" He doesn't answer with words but instead brings me in for a kiss, and we stand there kissing for who knows how long, when we break apart, Vegeta moves a stray piece of hair from my face and back with the rest of my hair.

"Well what do you think he's got more years experience with making out than I do, why wouldn't I be jealous?"

"You may be stronger or just as strong as him."

"Well that's not much help, alright let's see if we can't bring him here." I begin to concentrate on the older Vegeta and before I know he's standing in front of me and younger Vegeta, still in the colorful clothes.

"What the hell am I wearing I look like a flower!?"

"Hey at least you're not the one wearing it wearing it, the stupid woman stole my clothes when I was in the shower and this is all that she had to fit."

"Why didn't I ever think of that?!"

"Girl if you so much as touch my clothing I will turn you into space dust!"

"Relax Vegeta, you forget this is the only place where we can both be at the same time, otherwise different dimensions."

"So, this place is the black realm, what's so grand about it?"

"Well me, if you'll look around you'll see endless vastness, that's irrelevant what makes it so great is as an hour passes in here, a mere minute passes in the physical world, and since everything that happens here happens to physical me, well I can only get stronger in shorter amounts of time."

"Interesting, is there a way for me to get here on my own?"

"Think of what makes you happiest, close your eyes and it should take over, that's also how we exit, but I'm not sure you can, maybe you'll find your own black realm."

"Nothing makes me happy."

"I thought so too, but the black realm of course proved me wrong on that one."

"Well perhaps you and I are just too different."

"Nope, same crankiness, same carelessness, smugness want to be the strongest in the universe, there's no difference."

"You know I've always wanted to spar against myself."

"You're on runt."

"Hey every insult to me, is one to yourself."

I sit back and watch the two Vegetas spar and they're pretty evenly matched, then younger Vegeta smirks at his older self, and kicks at him and while the other is distracted he takes off his gravity bracelet, I watch as he punches the other him in the gut, he doubles over in pain.

"What...you've been holding your ki in this whole time?!"

"No actually I was fighting with largely increased gravity but all my ki, I started holding back when I took the bracelet off right before I punched you." I wonder if either of them wants a drink, I shrug my shoulders and imagine three water bottles.

"Hey either of you want some water, fresh from the black realm?" Younger Vegeta takes his and takes a drink, other Vegeta drinks some of his then looks at me with suspicion.

"Where did these come from."

"The black realm creates whatever you want." He looks at me as if I'm nuts.

"You just now decided to tell me, when I actually had some damage done, we could use this place to grow sensu beans and a lot of them." It's our turn to stare in confusion.

"No beans they give Nappa gas."

"Not those kind of beans magic beans that heal any injury instantly."

"Well if you want them just imagine them here." I suggest with a grin, he rolls his eyes and soon the black realm is filling up with sensu beans at least I hope.

"So how do they work?" He looks at the younger him and smirks.

"Beat me to within an inch of my life and I'll show you."

"No problem."

"You two have fun, I'm going to go somewhere else." With that I bring myself back to the real world, the others all are staring at me and Vegeta.

"You know it's not polite to stare." The others jump at my sudden comment.

"What's wrong with Vegeta it's like he's not there?" I look at other me and sigh.

"Because physically he's here, but mentally he's in the black realm, where he just grew more than 60,000 sensu beans, and demanded that the younger him beat him to an inch of life for a demonstration, those things better work too, for all the room he's taking up."

"60,000 Korrin is lucky if he gets twenty out of a harvest, how did he get 60,000?" I look at scarface and roll my eyes.

"Well, the black realm let's conjure up what ever you please, and if you concentrate hard enough you can bring others in, but me and Vegeta can't drag in each other, because all we can do is push."

"That's not fair, you and the other Vegeta have an unlimited supply of sensu beans!" scarface is really beginning to get on my nerves.

"Man you're so annoying...do you ever just stop?"

"Guy's do you feel that power it's huge and it's coming towards earth.

"Frieza the bastard, and King Cold, well I'm pretty pissed at Frieza, but other than his choice in a wife and siring Frieza I don't got much against Cold."

"Frieza, and his father why are you so calm?"

"Well Frieza may be cruel to Vegeta, but in my dimension he did raise me, and king cold gives great gifts."

"Well these aren't our Frieza and Cold Bulma."

"Ewe don't say cold then my name it's creepy, fine I'll go get Vegeta." I close my eyes and go back to the black realm where Vegeta is near an inch of his life and chewing on one of the beans, he swallows and is back up on his feet good as new, well glad those seem to work.

"Again."

"Not now guys, Frieza and King Cold are about to land on Earth, and they won't know me." Both Vegetas snap to attention.

"What Kakarot the buffoon sparred him, what good is a super saiyan if he can't even finish the job, take me back immediately."

"What I want to come this isn't fair."

"Maybe it's not impossible after all if I can bring Vegeta in why can't I bring both of you out."

"You're forgetting, he can't get in or out on his own, I can and my physical body is on Frieza's ship."

"Boys I just had a crazy thought but if it works it'll combine your power speed and endurance, only temporarily though."

"What is it?" I chuckle at how both of them say this at the same time.

"Well what if we bring you both out, and you both go into older Vegeta's body, then that'd be double of everything."

"Bulma I have the chip, who knows what it may do to the other me."

"Hey just throwing out ideas."

"Didn't I say immediately?!"

"Chillax remember an hour here is a minute there." He looks at me irritatingly but sighs Cold his kids are Flakey, Frieza, and Cooler.

"Bulma I don't think you're going to figure it out."

"Cooler! Why didn't I think of it before Cooler the elder icejin prince!"

"What about him girl?" I roll my eyes at the older Vegeta.

"Cooler! You gave him a transportation device if we can get the right him here!"

"We can tell him to teleport to Frieza's ship, grab you and teleport you to Earth!"

"From there you just have to find capsule corp and you can be brought to this dimension and just need to find me!"

"Bulma your a genius!"

"Well I know that."

"You mean to tell me you gave Cooler cold a teleportation device?"

"Duh, you wouldn't believe how freaked out Frieza became when his blue saiyan vanished, and when Vegeta joined in he was going nuts, it was hilarious."

"I'm not exactly seeing your entire plan here, but make it fast, every minute out there is a minute Frieza is closer to earth, and I still haven't properly thanked him for killing me on planet Namek." Vegeta closes his eyes and before we know it Cooler's in front of us.

"Bulma you're alright, Vegeta why are there two of you, better yet where are we."

"No time to explain, I'm going to send you back, use your teleportation device to get me off that ship asap, then teleport me to earth, capsule corp if you can." Cooler nods his head at young Vegeta's instructions.

"What about the chip I mean I could have my scientists and doctors get rid of it."

"No worries, where Vegeta's going there's two me, and two of Earth's number one scientist at the moment we'll worry about the chip later." With that I push him out and back to where he belongs, I push out the older Vegeta as well, leaving me and younger Vegeta. I give him a quick goodbye kiss and send myself back.

"Let's go find that ship." Scarface says with a frown.

"Yeah let's see what Frieza says when he sees me, when he was supposed to have personally killed me, and I'm alive and well." King Vegeta looks at older Vegeta.

"Really he killed you too in this universe then how are you alive."

"Long story to put it simple the last time he saw me i had crawled out of my grave after he killed me, he was fighting, he said that he killed me, and i said sorry but it didn't sit well with me, and I was transported to earth before I could kick his face in."

"Who's face are we kicking in?" Every one turns and gets into a fighting stance when this is said well I don't get into a fighting stance I just turn around.

"Wow, that's record timing right there, you must have cooler using the entirety of his third form's power."

"Not exactly turns out cooler has five, but yes he was using all of his speed, and luckily I ended up right at capsule corp then right here."

"This is the Vegeta you've been running from, he looks nicer than our Vegeta." Scarface is getting really irritating.


End file.
